


From the Ashes

by Prettyhex04



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because Infinity War Still Hurts, Feels, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyhex04/pseuds/Prettyhex04
Summary: Time.That's all he knew.He'd lost track of everything else. Ever since Titan, ever since...ORTony feels the weight of the events of Titan, and the loss of half the universe, but he just wants his kid back. Is that too much to ask?





	1. Chapter. 1

Time.

That’s all he knew.

He’d lost track of everything else. Ever since Titan, ever since….

_God._ He couldn’t even bring himself to say the words. He couldn’t. It’d make it just hurt worse, more than his stab wound.

_“I don’t feel so good”_

Tony couldn’t bite back on the flinch, jarring his healing body against the solid wall behind him. His hands coming up to his workout clothes he still wore, clutching meaninglessly at his chest. He already suffers through anxiety attacks, but this was something else. Something worse.

_This was real, there was no escaping it._

He could only sit with his back against the metal, using the harsh chill to somewhat ground himself to reality.

_“I don’t wanna go, Mr Stark. Please. Please, I don’t wanna go”_

He lost all semblance of time. From the aftermath of whatever the hell had happened between when Thanos disappeared from Titan and when he had felt his entire universe slip through his fingers, to travelling through space with Nebula towards Earth.

That’s probably what keyed him in the most. He’s a scientist at heart, he loves building things. Fixing them. Taking something, breaking it apart and fixing it. To improve it, or just regardless for the fun of it. There was something so soothing about it which he couldn’t even _begin_ to explain to the others when they mocked him for how long he could spend in his lab.

It was just something they couldn’t comprehend. The ability to create something with your bare hands and have it become something much more than blueprints.

Something _real_ , something _physical_ and _solid_.

Even when Nebula scavenged the parts to fix her ship from that floating doughnut that had brought him here, he couldn’t find the motivation to move.

He couldn’t leave the kid. Peter. _His_ kid.

The thought of leaving him behind on a planet in space, it made him nauseous, so far from home.

But here he was. Sat on a ship, with an android who reminded him of Vision, heading towards his home and he was compelling himself to not think about anything that had happened. Trying to focus instead on what lie ahead.


	2. Chapter. 2

Time itself became nothing more than a single entity. He’d lost track of the amount of time that had passed. But that’s all it was.

The thing that nobody could escape.

It wasn’t like it was unfamiliar to him. How, previously in his life, he had felt like he was doing nothing more than simply existing. When he used to drink himself sick, until he blacked out and woke up none-the-wiser. Locking himself in his workshop and refusing to even acknowledge the world that was living on outside those walls without him.

At least this time, it wasn’t just him.

After he and Nebula had found their way back to Earth, they had crash landed into the wild plains of Africa and, surprisingly, at the foot of the Wakandan border.

Even after everything, Tony still found himself tensing at the sight of the man who had smashed something his father had made, and gifted, into his chest. He’d always dreaded the day when it came to the pair of them having to stand in front of one another and play happy families again.

Things would never be the same again. He knew that. But they both knew that they had something even more important than their shattered friendship to worry about, so they were just going to have side-line their personal problems for now.

“Tony” Steve said, so many words going unspoken, tension running thick, “it’s good to see you”.

He’d always imagined if this damn reunion were ever to happen, it would be under different circumstances. Imagining himself dishing out one-liners, and the works. But, as it was, he could barely even bring himself to nod in the man’s direction.

_He just couldn’t._

When the group realised that was all that they’d be getting, they knew something bad had happened. Even in situations where no hope was to be found, Tony Stark not bringing some sort of sarcasm to the table meant something truly bad had happened. The silence from the man was unnerving.

He’d searched through the crowd of people who met both he and Nebula almost as soon as they’d crashed and was comforted to know at least Rhodey had made it.

Rhodey, who he always saw as his brother from another mother, someone he could always trust to have his back when it came down to it.

It relieved a bit of the weight pressing down on his shoulders.

Nebula finally decided to speak up, asking if there was any place for Tony to heal. The words seemingly causing Tony to acknowledge his own state, his hand going straight to where he’d temporarily sealed the wound.

Steve stepped forward, looking to provide himself as a crutch, but paused immediately when Tony shot him a look.

He’d managed on Titan, he’d manage perfectly fine here too. _He wasn’t broken_.

They healed him, but only physically. There was nothing they could do for the thing inside of him that had been severed beyond recognition. It had only worsened when he had seen the tattered state the world had been left in, bringing forth the realisation of just how real this nightmare was.

He wasn’t the only one though. Everybody had lost somebody during the events that took place.

As though gravitating towards one another, the remaining survivors all drifted together in one of the living areas, relying on the comfort of each other’s presence to remind themselves nobody was truly alone.

At one point, everyone acknowledged who they had lost. It was a form of therapy, so they didn’t have to mourn alone.

He could hear each name being spoken, not even flinching when Steve brought up Bucky and how he had just lost him again, so soon after getting him back.  

With every name, it just brought back the memories he’s been trying so hard to block out. He wasn’t new to pain. He and pain were old friends. He’d experienced pain, to different lengths.

But this….

This was a type of pain he’d never experienced before. Probably because it had previously been only personal to himself, but now it wasn’t just about himself and that realisation was petrifying.

When it was physical or mental pain towards himself, he could cope, because he was the only one hurting. He’s fine with that, he’s been in that position several times- probably more than he should’ve. Like when he was dying due to the arc reactor being in his chest, he could cope because he understood what was happening and he fixed the problem.

But the minute it was someone else in pain, he couldn’t cope because there wasn’t anything he could do. That’s why he hates it when someone gets too close, when he gets too close to someone. When he begins to care for that person.

Pepper. When she slipped from his grasp and fell into those flames.

Rhodey. When he watched him fall from that height and crashed into the ground.

Peter. When he’d died in his arms, _disappeared_ …

The words were out of his mouth before he could even realise what he was doing, not noticing the stares of every person in the room.

“Peter” subconsciously cradling his left hand, Tony couldn’t break his gaze from his hand, “he wasn’t supposed to be there. He should’ve been at home…. anywhere but there. He didn’t listen to me when I told him to go home, damn self-less kid, not caring any about his own hide”

Tony knew he was rambling, but he just couldn’t stop. His mind piecing together every interaction he had with the kid. How he had become something much more to him than simply a kid he’d picked up from Queens and thrown into the battle with Cap in Germany, someone he cared about. Someone he considered as his family, as close a circle as that was. Peter had swung his way beneath the tough exterior Tony held on guard in front of others to protect himself.

“We’ll get them back, Tony. No matter what it takes” Steve’s voice snapped Tony to attention once more, bringing his eyes to look directly into the older man’s, “we have to”.

It was in that moment that something clicked between the two former friends, an understanding and will so strong it glowed close to that of his arc reactor.

_But will could only get you so far._


	3. Chapter. 3

They’d done it.

How? He doesn’t know, time wasn’t really something he could differentiate any more. The lines just became blurred and he never really cared any.

He didn’t want to acknowledge the length of time it had taken them, to avenge the Earth and right the wrongs they’d been dealt. Because that would be also acknowledging the amount of time they’d been without half of the universe, including those everyone had lost.

Some things were just better of left ignored.

_Like the silence._

But something he does know is that they have a lot to thank Carol Danvers for. Captain Marvel, apparently, had been the person Fury had contacted before he joined those in the soul stone. She had been one of the main ones fighting on the front line against Thanos, up there with Nebula.

Tony had fought alongside his old team mates, the original six members assembling once more. It had been brutal. Everyone having something, or rather _someone_ , to fight for.

It had been a very long and tiring fight, but it made it worth it when Shuri had turned on the news to see people popping back up into existence like nothing had even happened.

 _Minus the destruction of course_.

Then, to add to that, people started suddenly popping back up again. The people of Wakanda moving in waves to retrieve all the newly re-configured people.

Tony simply observed it all, never really feeling as part of it. People embracing one another, rejoicing having everyone back where they belonged.

Steve holding Bucky firmly against his chest, both of their forms quivering with unspoken emotion.

T’Challa being surrounded by Shuri, Okoye and his mother, tears being shed freely.

Natasha cradling a grieving Wanda.

Rocket being swept up in the embrace of ~~a tree~~ Groot.

Rhodey grabbing Sam, helping the other man to stand.

Everyone was back, safe and sound.

 _Not everyone_.

Back in the city of Wakanda, the rest of the main group crowded into the space of one of the living rooms. Conversations about what happened, and where the half of the universe disappeared to, were being discussed around him but he just couldn’t find it within himself to join.

Sounds simply merged together as Tony let his thoughts wander, his gaze zoning in on a singular point on the ceramic tiling of the floor.

_Did the kid make it?_

_Did Peter come back like everyone else did?_

_Was he still stuck in space with the rest of the Guardians and Strange?_

All the while, the silence resonated from where Tony sat curled beneath a blanket, lost in thought. Drawing the notice of the others, especially Rhodey, as the lack of sound from the billionaire was unnerving for them all. Despite the rift which had been caused, concerned expressions still found themselves etched on their faces, even Wanda. Who was still learning that once enemies, could still be human.

Rhodey had witnessed the news captured on TV stations and posted on the internet by civilians. The spaceship which had hovered above New York. Iron Man, Spider-Man and others being seen fighting two aliens.

Iron Man being pronounced missing.

 _Didn’t take a genius to piece together that puzzle_.

But Tony was the only one to return, with Nebula but she was already in space prior. Rhodey remembered fighting Team Cap in Germany, how Tony had brought in Underoos and how he had taken responsibility for him. Especially when he’d been swatted by the giant version of Lang.

Maybe that’s the Peter that Tony had talked about before? Maybe they’ve grown closer than he thought?

It was a working theory.


	4. Chapter. 4

He startles awake.

His senses are all over the place; the brightness like daggers piercing into his brain, sounds being distorted as his mind trips over all the input being unloaded.

_Something’s not right…_

Flailing, Peter’s hand fumbles as he brings it to his chest, gripping the material of his suit to somehow anchor himself, his fingers scrabbling against the material of his Iron Spider suit. He couldn’t bunch together the fabric like he could the spandex suit.

_Something’s not right…._

Everything just feels like it was being shifted, being separated in different directions without settling. But there was a throbbing to his skull which made his senses explode, or maybe it was something else entirely and he just wasn’t aware of it.

Abruptly, a wave of _something_ crashes through his system, sending chills down his spine and goosebumps skittering across his flesh.

Pressure suddenly weighed down upon his shoulders, a change in gravity as he’s pulled to a sitting position.

_So that’s what it was._

“-eter, bre-“

_Something’s not right…_

Abruptly, almost as though an elastic band snapping back into place, his senses focus on the figure in front of him.

“That’s it kid, breathe. You’ve got plenty of oxygen, just calm your breathing”

Everything seemed to crash into Peter all at once, the memories of what happened along with the oxygen he was apparently depriving himself off.

_Almost as though when Thanos held him by his throat, or when he was stuck to the outside of a space ship travelling outside the Earth’s atmosphere._

He wasn’t new to the feeling of panic, to being on the verge of a panic attack, and having to somehow calm himself down by focusing and anchoring himself to one thing. A single sound. After the whole Toomes endeavour, Peter’s found himself waking up during a panic attack most nights to memories of being trapped beneath tonnes of rubble weighing down on him with dust and water running down his face.  

The amount of times he’s woken, forcing himself to muffle his cries of terror to not wake his aunt, was a number he knows is far too high for his age.

But the memory of Mr Stark’s face when he stumbled into him, almost knocking them both off their feet, made him wince.

He knew he shouldn’t have been there. But how could he _not_?

Leaving Mr Stark to save the wizard whilst they went off to fight Thanos by themselves, maybe joining the Guardians at some point, he could’ve done that since they’re adults and can handle themselves.

 _But he also had the ability to help_.

To stay behind and do nothing, while he knew Mr Stark was up in space fighting, he never would’ve forgiven himself for it.

Besides, he would’ve died either way, so that didn’t make a difference.

Compelling his lungs to fall into a rhythm, just like he taught himself to after the several times he woke up from a nightmare on the verge of a panic attack or sometimes just spiralling in the middle of one, Peter simply focused instead on the person next to him.

“You’re okay, Peter, you’re fine. Can you open your eyes?” he knew that voice, the wizard, he was next to him.

_When did he close his eyes?_

Prying open his eyelids, Peter sighed in relief upon seeing the wizard’s magic cloak over his head, blocking out the outside world.

_One step at a time._

“I-I think I’m okay. I-it’s just the input, I-” tripping over his words, Peter winced at the stuttering as the words left his lips. They didn’t need reminding that he was in fact still a kid. Well, teenager, but still.

“Sensory overload” Dr Strange noted, “I know, I used to be a doctor. Nothing new”

_Now he remembered why he butted heads with Mr Stark so easily._

“Mr Stark! Is he-” gaze darting to meet that of the wizard’s, Peter watched as the man gestured to his cloak, wincing again as the cloak revealed the rest of the group.

Nevertheless, Peter’s eyes scanned those on the planet for any sign of his mentor, breath catching when his search came up null and void.

_He wasn’t there._

“I’m afraid we’re going to have to find our own way off this planet” Dr Strange comments, watching Quill help the other two as they comfort one another. “Come on, let’s go join up with them. Hopefully we can get off this damn planet”

Nodding with the wizard’s words, Peter accepts the man’s hand to help him up from the dusty ground, trailing behind as they made their way over to the other three.

_Now what?_


	5. Chapter. 5

Ever since he was younger, Peter’s always loved the stars.

It was one of the few memories he still has of his parents, something he cherishes silently. But when he couldn’t sleep, his parents would project the galaxy onto his ceiling and it would always lull him to sleep.

There was always something so peaceful about space. In the giant vacuum that it was, the silence of it was always something he loved. There wasn’t anything else to it, just space.

A wide-open space filled with all forms of life.

How the stars shined as though they were dancing, not caring if anyone was watching.

How the different colours merged together, creating a masterpiece above their heads without anyone noticing.

He always considered it his lullaby, the only thing he had left to remember them by when he was dropped off to live with his aunt and uncle. Almost like writing their names in the stars above his head, wanting it to last with him.

When he’d miss them, all he had to do was look at the night sky and he felt peace settle over him. It had always provided him with the feeling of safety, allowing him to fall asleep that night.

He used to dream of becoming an astronaut, just to be able to fly amongst the stars.

He never once imagined he’d be this close though, or in a literal space ship. However, being in awe of achieving his childhood dream wasn’t really at the forefront of his mind right now.

_He’d died._

Half the universe, along with him. Just perished, vanished into nothing but dust.

The people he’s travelling through space with right now, too.

_Everyone._

As soon as he and Dr Strange had re-joined with the rest of the group, they had established a baseline of information they knew. They figured Mr Stark and the blue woman, Nebula he thinks her name was, had returned to Earth to join with the few survivors to fight against Thanos.

Luckily, they hadn’t taken the Guardians’ ship, so at least they weren’t stranded on the planet.

_Small victories._

They also figure that whatever the survivors did, it reversed the effects of the snap so everyone’s popping back up again. They realise it may be nothing but a hope in a prayer, but they’re heading to the last place Gamora was before Thanos made it to Titan with the soul stone, so maybe she’s alive too.

So here they were, traversing across space to see if Star-Lord’s girlfriend was even alive.

If Peter was feeling more like himself, he’d totally be freaking out about how he’s sitting in one of the seats to pilot the ship. Instead, he’s curled up in his seat and trying not to think too much over what happened, but how could he?

Then there’s the darker thoughts he’s been trying to ignore whispering, taunting him, about how he didn’t even know if May survived the snap or if she disappeared alongside everyone else.

He wonders if she knew what was happening, if she was afraid _~~like he was~~_.

With everything that’s happened, Peter barely feels like he’s managing to hold himself together, but he also feels like nothing’s truly set in yet.

But he’s Spider-Man, and an official Avenger.

He’s supposed to be _strong_ , like Mr Stark is. Mr Stark always knows what to do and comes up with a plan on how to do it, too.

_He always finds a way out._

Peter ignores that childish part of him that wishes Mr Stark was with him.

He always tries his best to prove to not only himself that he can be better than he is, he can do better, especially with Mr Stark there. Trying to prove himself to the very person he’s always looked up to, trying to be as strong as he was.

The memory of Iron Man flying a nuke about to level the city through the portal and into deep space still playing in his mind.

 _If only he could be as strong as that_.

Quill’s voice breaks him out of his train of thoughts, ricocheting off the walls of the ship.

“We’re here” after calling out, the previous awkward silence was now filled with tension, seemingly crashing off the group. “Personally, I’ve never been here before, so I don’t know what’s lying in wait for us. We’re going to remain as a group and nobody goes off freelancing by themselves, _Drax_ , looking at you here”

Following on behind Quill, Peter stood frozen as the group conversed about where they should even begin their search. Without even an inkling to the whereabouts where the stone was hidden before Thanos got his hands on it, it was truly like searching for a needle in a haystack.

If you had ever asked Peter, previously, how he would feel about being suddenly flung into a situation where he would be on an unknown planet with half of the Guardians of the _freaking_ Galaxy and a _wizard_. Peter would’ve said about how much he’s dreamed about being in that type of situation, _maybe more Harry Potter-style wizardry._ The ability to explore somewhere he’s never even thought about before, discovering potentially new elements and species. Alongside such awesome people, too?

But now?

He can’t stop listening to his senses as they continuously blare at him like a smoke alarm, straining to pick up every sound audible and unloading waves of input and scanning desperately for any potential danger. He hates the vast openness, but he can’t help acknowledging how much it reminds him of Vulcan from Star Trek. It’s something that brings him temporary comfort, the perspective of it all.

 _If only pop culture references would distract him from how much his stomach is churning_.

The last time he explored somewhere completely new and alien to him, he had Mr Stark watching his back. It was something he knew subconsciously, and it helped to settle his nerves about being somewhere so far from home, knowing that if anything were to happen then he’d have Iron Man there to protect him.

 _But Mr Stark can’t always be there to protect him, he can’t always rely on him_.

His experience with Toomes was as much evidence of that, there will be times when he’ll be completely on his own with nobody to help him.

 _Nothing lasts forever_.

He’s all too familiar with that concept, having lost too many people already.

There’s something he forgets too often, though.

 _He was Spider-Man before he ever met Tony Stark_.

The person who created Spider-Man was _him_ , somebody who does the very thing Peter couldn’t.

_To look out for the little guy._

As much as he wants to prove himself to all those who look down upon him, to those he always looked up to, he must be strong for no reason but himself. Because if he’s only strong because of others, he knows he won’t last long.

 _Be his own hero_.

Despite his Uncle Ben not being physically by his side leading him right from wrong, doesn’t mean he isn’t still in his life guiding him on his way. The memories he has will always be enough to carry him through the tough times, and when they’re not?

He’ll be strong enough to carry himself through.

“-well, where the hell do we even begin!” Quill exploded, Peter’s focus centring back onto the conversation just as it reached the peak apparently. “We’ll be here forever!”

Just by looking, he could already tell that Quill was close to losing the rest of his poorly veiled composure and Peter tried not to cringe at the previous time that happened. Judging by Mantis, he wasn’t the only one concerned by Quill, which was comforting at the very least.

Turning his back to the ongoing argument between Quill and Strange, Peter just looked at the planet once more, trailing his eyes across the horizon.

_If he were hiding something important here, where would he put it?_

If everywhere else was practically flat in comparison, then the place which made most sense was the mountain in the epicentre of it all. That was the most obvious choice, right?

“Hey, guys?” as the words were spoken, Peter could hear the coarseness in his voice but chose instead not to focus on that. Nobody was paying attention to him, instead everyone’s was concentrating on Quill and Strange arguing still about where _they_ thought to start searching.

“You saying you’ve got a better idea? Go on then, I’d _love_ to hear it” Quill commented, sarcasm coating his voice, “let me guess, maybe split up? Break off into two groups to cover more ground? Maybe, _I don’t know_ , us three go off in one direction while you go with the kid and your cloak-thing?”

“It’s preferable, in comparison. You said it yourself, _Star-Lord_. You’ve never been here before, so we’re all going into this blind. Also, I’d personally prefer if the kid were to remain with me, something tells me I’d keep a better eye on him” Strange argued, crossing his arms, his cloak floating behind him, “and I’d rather not return to Earth and Stark with his kid hurt in any way, we don’t need another war on our hands”.

“I am not blind, I have perfect vision” protesting, Drax moved away from where he was previously standing with Mantis off to the side behind Quill, interrupting the man in the process before he could comment about his ability to look after a teenager.

Before any more words were spoken, Peter chose that moment to jump in before another argument kicked off and caused more time to be added to this whole endeavour.

 _Also, ignoring the comments about him._  

“ _Guys_?” due to the silence, Peter’s voice rang out across the abandoned planet in a way which grated on Peter’s senses, echoing his voice slightly. “Look, as much as _both_ your ideas are good. I think I may have an idea. If I were the one hiding something very important here, then the first choice for me would be atop that mountain. You know, height advantage and all that”.

The silence of the moment reverberated more than any words could’ve, bringing back the feeling of vast open space.

“It’s not like we’ve got any other inkling of where to search, and it _is_ better than simply wandering unknown someplace none of us have been” Dr Strange agreed readily, moving forward to join Peter as the teen still gestured in the general direction.

“ _Fine._ But just so you know, I am perfectly capable of taking care of the kid” noting while stepping up next to them, movements dripping with sarcasm.

_Why don’t they just call him Captain Sarcastic?_

“Hey, I’m not a kid, I’m a teenager. I can take care of myself” he knew it was childish, saying it the way he did, but he couldn’t help it. Having a bunch of people arguing over who could _babysit him_? Mr Stark putting the ‘Training Wheels’ and ‘Baby Monitor’ protocols on his suit was bad enough, and that was when he was on Earth.

But being someplace new with people he didn’t even know that well?

 _It was a step too far_.

“That the reason why Stark never let you out his sight?” Strange replied, sparing Peter a look, before refocusing on their intended destination.

“It was just because we were in space, without a clue as to what was going to happen. Besides fighting Thanos”

Humming in response, Dr Strange didn’t say anything more to the teen as they continued walking, the Guardians following on behind them.

_Well, at least it was one step in the right direction._


	6. Chapter. 6

“No, no, nope, no, NO! This isn’t happening! She’s supposed to be here! Gamora’s supposed to be here!” Quill repeated, mostly to himself, as he paced back and forth, his hands periodically scrubbing against his scalp and yanking at strands of hair.

The group had climbed up the side of the mountain, Peter easily scaling up the rocks before turning back to help the others, but upon reaching the top had been left with no trace that Gamora had ever been there.

“Quill, this was a theory. We don’t know how the stones work regarding bringing those back, especially when it comes to those who died before the snap even took place. This was a long shot from the beginning. You know this” Strange spoke, his voice taking that of a gentle tone, probably to provide some sort of comfort for the other man.

“NO! She’s alive, she _has_ to be. This is _Gamora_ for God’s sake. Not only is she Thanos’ adopted daughter, she’s one- if not _the_ -best assassins in space!”

Quill had been repeating the same words to himself since they had left Titan, having explained fully as to who exactly Gamora was, as neither Dr Strange nor Peter knew about the person they were looking for. Clearing up any potential misunderstanding when he said she was the daughter of Thanos himself, _well adopted_ , but how she loathed his very existence. She had been taken by the titan after he had killed her people after invading her planet, being stolen away and raised like his own daughter. She had always wanted the death of the man to be by her own hand, for everything he had done to her.

_You could tell how much Quill cared for her by the way he had explained who she ~~was~~ is. _

Not one for arguments, Peter turns away from the pair once more, wanting to give the Star-Lord some space, knowing what it feels like to be in the middle of people looking at you with pity.

 _Like an animal trapped in a cage_.

The brilliant thing about being among people who don’t know him, like Mr Stark does, is that he can easily slip away unnoticed from the group. Nobody is conscious of his presence, not like Mr Stark would be or May or Happy, because otherwise he would be watched like a hawk.

Only travelling a certain distance away from the group, so he could keep them within his sightline but still be a fair distance away, Peter diverted his concentration onto that of his suit instead.

Holding his breath for a moment, Peter ignored how much his heart fluttered nervously in his chest at the sheer weight of hope that Mr Stark had inputted Karen into this suit, too. He hadn’t heard a single sound from the AI he had become quite good friends with.

 _Yeah, he knew it was just an AI. But Karen was more than that_.

Karen was like his partner, not like guy-in-the-chair wise, but he always can rely on Karen to help get him out of sticky situations or advise him on how to handle others.

Between the time when Peter had accessed full control over the entirety of his suit, including an introduction to Karen, and just before he had been swept into this whole war, he had grown rather close to his AI. Reaching a point where she had become rather snarky herself, leading Peter to times when he’d just roll his eyes at the comments she’d come out with.

_Or how she sometimes completely ignores him, specifically when it came to his own well-being, like when she’d refuse to cooperate or threaten to call Mr Stark unless he patched himself up or agreed to take a break._

“Karen?”

_What if she wasn’t there because he wasn’t on Earth, instead somewhere in space?_

In his state, he hadn’t realised his helmet had intuitively re-formed over his head once more, fully encasing him in the Iron Spider suit.

 _He really loved the intuitive aspect of the design of this suit_.

 _“Hello, Peter. Your heart rate has spiked considerably, are you alright?”_ as her voice floated around in his helmet, Peter couldn’t help but sigh in relief at the sound of her voice.

“Hi Karen, it’s nice to hear your voice. I’m okay, I think, all things considered” not even bothering to acknowledge how his voice shook when he thought of the previous events, Peter instead focused on his task at hand.

_“I thought we agreed not to lie to one another, Peter?”_

Smiling at the casual tone she’d adapted throughout their interactions, Peter felt a weight release from his shoulders at the knowledge that he wasn’t _completely_ alone.

“You’re right, Karen, I’m not completely 100% but knowing you’re here with me, I feel so much better than I previously did. That’s as good as I can do, I’m afraid” taking the time to placate her, Peter mentally crossed his fingers and prayed this worked. “Hey Karen, I don’t suppose the features of this suit are ready to use despite not being on Earth? Specifically, the drone”.

 _“The ‘Iron Spider’ suit has been upgraded by Mr Stark to include the features of your previous suit, while providing new ones, namely the internal oxygen system. As for the ‘Enhanced Reconnaissance’ mode, your drone is ready for use, Peter”_ Karen helpfully supplied, seemingly smiling through her voice. _“Would you like me to activate the drone for you, Peter?”_

“Yes please. There’s someone we’re searching for, Gamora, she was last seen heading here but we don’t know if she is on this planet” he tried to keep the sorrow out of his voice, _they didn’t know for sure that she was dead_. “Can you scan the surrounding area for any sign of heat signatures, please?”

_“Of course, activating reconnaissance drone”_

Upon a moment of silence, Peter noticed the lack of arguing coming from the group behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he spotted the group as they finally acknowledged the spider-teen was no longer with them, not taking long to locate the missing teen.

“Kid! What are you doing?” Quill’s voice echoed across the space steadily diminishing between them. “What’s the hell is that thing?”

“That’s a drone. It’s part of my suit, it helps me with surveillance, and it’s searching for any form of heat signature being emitted” Peter explained, gaze diverting back to the drone again. “I was just figuring out if features of my suit can still work since I’m not on Earth right now, but luckily, it seems at least this one does”.

 _“There are no heat signatures currently located nearby, would you like me to extend my search, Peter?”_ Karen’s voice rung out once more.

“Nothing so far?” Strange questioned, looking thoughtful at Peter’s negative response, “well, if Thanos managed to get his hands on the soul stone. Then he must’ve completed a sacrifice as a form of trade to receive the stone, maybe try sending the drone down past the edge of the cliff?”

_He was afraid of that, the moment he spotted the cliff, the thought didn’t follow too far behind._

_“Detecting heat signature. Located at the bottom of the mountain. Loading footage”_ Karen broke through his spiralling thoughts, just thinking about how terrifying it must’ve been for Gamora here, tuning Peter’s gaze over the side of the cliff.

_That was a long way down._

Eyes dancing across the HUD before him, Peter looked over the female figure and her cautious movements as she seemed to be taking in where she was.

“Uh, Quill? Gamora, has she got green skin and darkish hair?” listing off features as he glanced at the HUD footage of the woman, Peter just hoped this was Gamora, otherwise he heavily doubts they’ll find any other person here.

“Yeah, yes, did you find her? Where is she?” the Star-Lord quizzed, body tense as he waited with angst, the others in his group of Guardians perking up at potentially finding their lost teammate.

“From what I can see, she’s fine. But she’s at the bottom of the mountain” as he spoke, Peter’s faceplate sank back into the rest of his suit, turning around to fully face the captain.

Before Peter could even finish his words, the wizard’s hands were cutting through the air, a portal opening in front of them and consequently, directly in front of Gamora. Quill didn’t need any prompting, practically diving through the portal to take his girlfriend tightly up in his arms, soon joined by Drax and Mantis, apologises flowing steadily before anyone could speak a word.

“Thanks, Karen” Peter murmured, the surveillance drone returning to the symbol on his chest, remaining at Dr Strange’s side as the pair let the group have their moment, not wanting to interfere.

_“You’re very welcome, Peter”_

Just standing there alongside the wizard, Peter felt incapable of ceasing his minute actions, shifting his stance to anchor the sudden spike of anxiety flaring up.

“What happens now?” hoping not to sound like the young and terrified kid that he felt like, Peter didn’t even spare a glance to the man next to him, focused instead on the family reunion in front of them.

“Return to Earth. It would be the most logical choice for us to make. Given that none of us know as to what happened post-snap, or even how long we’ve been absent. Regrouping will provide solace for us all”

 _That’s not what he meant_.

Peter’s only response was the gentle bobbing of his head, his thoughts somewhere else as he stared up at the sky of the planet.

_Just how far away was Earth?_

_How long would it take?_

He wondered if everyone was alright, if his world were slowly stitching themselves back together again. Cleaning up all that had been wrecked by the invasion, helping those who needed more help than others.

_What about May?_

_Mr Stark?_

_Ned?_

_MJ?_

_Happy?_

_Would everything go back to how it was before?_

Everything becoming nothing more than a routine. Going back to school and having to pretend that he didn’t fight aliens in New York alongside Mr Stark, get taken up into space to fight a giant purple thumb who apparently wanted to wipe out half of the Universe’s population.

_Pretend he didn’t fade from existence, disappear from his mentor’s arms?_

Go back to thinking the worst that could happen to him was letting his decathlon team down by ducking out to fight bad guys. Dodging Flash and his attempts to intimidate him, with his unoriginal and immature name calling.

He’s not an idiot.

 _Things will never be the same again_.


	7. Chapter. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First of all, sorry for taking so long to update with another chapter but I'm quite self-critical and I was mostly writing and deleting versions of this chapter. But I finally got to updating! Thank you to all those reading this and even more so to those who've commented on it, and I hope you've been enjoying it so far.  
> As a sidenote, I'd just thought I'd mention this but I don't believe that Peter's 'Spidey-Senses' have fully developed yet, since we haven't really gotten to see too many instances of them being used besides a few times in Infinity War. Which still hurts me, btw, and I swear to the Russo brothers if Tony and Peter don't get a proper reunion with an actual hug, I'm going to be in tears in the cinema. :(
> 
> Anyways, to the story!

_Finall_ _y._

_They were going home._

No more time spent in space amongst the stars, not that its likely he’ll ever be in this type of situation again. Meaning, being in a space ship in deep space, further away from home than he’s ever been before. Not the whole, fighting aliens then a giant, purple space thumb.

 _Hopefully, he won’t have to do that again, either_.

He just can’t wait to have his feet firmly planted on planet Earth once more, somewhere familiar and surrounded by familiar faces.

Eight hours.

 _Just eight more hours and he’ll be home_.

Just a good night’s sleep and they’ll be there. Ready to reunite with the rest of the others, and just converse about what the hell has just happened to them within the space of mere hours.

_He could almost picture their reactions._

Ned being taken aback at everything that Peter has experienced, living a fantasy, and being in awe of him meeting the ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’ and being able to work with the Avengers. Including the ones who’d turned rogue. Being able to fight alongside the protectors of the universe, stand beside those he’s practically worshipped for so long.

 _Unknown to Peter knowing exactly what was happening to him before it even happened, crumbling to his knees in the arms of his mentor and disappearing. Feeling every single shift_.

May would be terrified at the prospect of her sixteen-year-old nephew fighting alongside war criminals, going up against aliens much stronger than any of them. Being put face-to-face with his potential death in too many ways, in many different instances. Being taken far away from his home, literally out of this world and millions of miles from Earth and faced with the potential one-way ticket.

_This being the very reason why he never told her anything, how it was going to stay that way for as long as possible._

May already worried enough as it was, with knowing her nephew swings around the city in nothing but glorified spandex fighting criminals and saving complete strangers. Knowing there were nights that Peter snuck out when he couldn’t sleep or was bored, putting his life in harms way to protect those of others.

 _Knowing that there may be one night where her nephew might not crawl back in through that window again_.

_Somewhere unknown to her, hurt._

_Terrified._

_Alone._

_He wonders if she ever sees Ben instead._

The passengers of Milano were scattered about the ship, each trying to distract themselves for the several hours left of the duration till they reach their destination.

Quill sat slouching in his chair, piloting the ship, with Gamora sat beside him, heads bouncing to the gentle rhythm of the just-audible music. Quill unable to remove Gamora from the peripheral of his vision, how it makes him tremble with the fear of just how close he came to losing her, how very real that reality was. He knows she’s purposefully remaining near him for she knows exactly what the whole thing did to him, how he’s consciously refraining himself from being clingy for her constant presence.

 _That’s just one of the many reasons why he loves her._  

Drax and Mantis were conversing somewhere near the back of the ship, where the group of Guardians convene to eat their daily meals and whatnot.

During their ~~death~~ ceased existence, Drax had wondered if he would ever be blessed to see his family again, be able to hold them in his arms. The thought being seemingly carved into when not once he experienced any apparition of any kind, the entire experience being like nothing more than a sleep.

 _Blink and you miss it_.

Dr Strange was reading a book picked up from Quill’s collection, Moby Dick, while his cloak floats distractedly behind his head. Throwing glances over to the young Avenger, having come to feel a sense of protectiveness for the innocent teen.

The entire time, the man had been his snarky self, not seeming to have been affected in any sense of the word. But if one were to take the time to simply pause and study him, would notice how much more his hands shook.

_Despite knowing, to some degree, how the entire ordeal would unfold._

Peter sits in the seat he was before, curled up into a fetal position, catching up on some much-needed sleep, his senses having finally settled down to a tolerable level. Previously, it had been as though they were a pent-up ball of energy ready to snap at any given moment, it had almost driven him to insanity.

 _Like the initial get-go, all over again_.

Ever since he had woken up the day following his field trip to OsCorp, he’d had to learn all over again how to live every single day. Everything being dialled up to eleven, unloading far too much input for him to comprehend.

The newfound strength had been something which had tripped him up several times, having to learn to readjust with simple tasks like opening a door without breaking the handle. Having to keep his emotions in check, to avoid tearing a door right off its hinges with his anger. The ability to suddenly stick to every single surface, including vertical ones, had almost made his stomach churn but the scientist inside him had been overwhelmed with the need to understand.

_Although, it didn’t take him long to end up just sitting cross-legged on the ceiling to complete his homework, the action comforting in a strange way._

His senses though had been the worst of them all, making him feel like something bad was going to happen at any given moment and it was torture, to put it bluntly.

Even now, he’s still in the dark to his true extent, to what he is truly capable of. But something that is crystal clear in his mind with no arguments, is that there’s something which protects him, helps keep him safe.

Almost as though a sixth sense of sorts.

The first moment he’d felt everything fall in line, like it was all a clear route, was on the bus when the hairs on his forearm stood on-end, prompting him to react. Again, briefly, before he began disappearing.

 _Of course, one of his abilities would be to sense his own impending death_.

 _Just his luck_.

“So, is nobody going to mention the fact that we have a teenager on this ship?” Gamora quizzed aloud, Quill and herself finally engaging the auto-pilot and reconvening with Dr Strange.

“As we were rather preoccupied, I did not bother to stop and ask about his involvement in this war of ours” Strange commented, eyes not leaving the book in his hands. “He was not of my responsibility”.

“Who’s is he?”

Gamora couldn’t help but ask, she knew that she was no stranger to being involved in wars and dangerous proceedings, especially with such an early age. But that blame laid solely at Thanos’ feet. Although, when she grew further through her youth, she easily came to relish in the power she held at her fingertips.

 _The ability to protect herself_.

Initially, she hated the thought of hurting someone, having to make that decision between her own life and that of someone else’s. But then she matured, her viewpoint alongside her. She came to see that having the knowledge of self-defence, regardless that it involved a lot of offence also, was something that may just save her life, especially in the kill-or-be-killed world she lived in.

 _No thanks to him_.

He wasn’t fit to raise a child, much less care for one like she remembered her parents doing so with such devotion. Cherishing her very existence, not a day going by without words of adoration pouring from them, always reminding her that she was loved.

In the teenager before her, curled up to make himself seem as small a target as possible, she saw nothing of her younger self inside him.

 _For that she was glad_.

This kid was as innocent as they came. Even without knowing him any, he had that air about him, she knew he would never be able to inflict the harm upon others like she was forced to.

“I don’t know his name, but he came with me from Earth. Along with one more who was among the surviving few, travelled back to Earth to join with the rest”

“One more?” this was something they had previously explained to her after they reunited on Vormir, how Thanos had succeeded and ridded the universe of half it’s population, turning to nothing but ash.

“Tony Stark completed our group. Two of Thanos’ minions invaded Earth and resulted in the three of us being on their ship” Dr Strange summarised, glancing up from the book his shaky hands still cradled.

“Tony Stark. Who is he, the boy’s father?” her past still had a hand in guiding her way of thoughts, developing a series of facts on each person she encountered, even subconsciously.

_It was her way of inferring whether people were threats or not._

“Stark is very known on Earth, part of a group known as the ‘Avengers’. They guard and protect life on Earth against any known potential threats. He, himself, is known as ‘Iron Man’ and in all, is a very complicated person. From the limited time spent with the pair, I gathered Stark’s relationship to the child being that of a ward” Strange explained, recalling back to the previous events with the pair in question, remembering how he even subconsciously tried to categorise their relationship to one another when they displayed more of a closeness.

_The only fact aiding in the resolution of his mind being that he knows Stark doesn’t have a child, otherwise he would’ve thought Stark to be the boy’s biological father._

“I believe that he survived the snap and returned with the other survivor to help those left on Earth fight against Thanos. Hence, how we are all now standing here, presently” finishing off, the doctor gently placing the book down upon the table before turning to the rest of the group.

“You mean, Nebula?” she spoke before taking note that she was, needing them to verbally acknowledge her sister.

_They’d grown much closer than they previously were, their relationship truly becoming that akin to sisters._

“You know, for a kid, he’s doing quite well” Quill noted, thinking back to how he was at the kid’s age, after having been basically abducted from his home planet after his mother passed away. “If anyone else were to be in his shoes, they’d probably be in shambles right about now. You know, considering what we’ve just been through and all”.

“Why would another want his shoes? That sentence does not make sense, Quill” Drax’s voice cut through the air, making the other members of the group either roll their eyes or sigh.

“We’ve been over this, Drax! Numerous times!” Quill’s voice soon filling the space, the rest of his words slowly fading away as Gamora and Dr Strange remained where they were, ignoring the Captain as he started arguing with Drax.

 _It was a losing battle when it came to explaining anything to the man as you might as well say it to a brick wall_.

Following Quill’s disappearance from the conversation, the remaining two simply succumbed to the silence steadily filling the space within the ship. The sound of the argument between the two men fell into background noise, accompanying the reverberating mechanics of the ship wiring away.

That’s one of the peaceful aspects of space, the silence, the lack of noise akin to that of Earth. Especially since they were from New York, the City that never sleeps.

 _Too bad it never lasts_.

Like an electric surge coursing through his veins, Peter springs upright, muscles taunt and ready for action before his mind can even catch up and process what’s going on.

Eyes darting around the place, the teenager could hardly even comprehend what was happening moments before a mass collided with the windscreen, startling the captain.

“Oh, _come on!_ Really? Again?” Quill practically screeched, his adrenaline spiking, and thus immediately possessing the attention of the remainder of the group.

“Hah, ha. It is just like that song of yours, Quill. About the showers of man!” Drax, chortling, missed the glare thrown his way from the Star Lord.

“How many- actually, you know what? I’m not even going to bother” muttering, Quill released the access panel enabling Gamora to recover the floating mass, but not without heavily exaggerating his motions. 

“That would be my preference” Gamora noted, moving to grab a mask on her way, not even stopping to comment on how ridiculous Quill looked as he thrust his hands out in front of him in an annoyed gesture.

“Why does this even keep happening to us? Is it karma or something? Or are we just, honestly, this good at being in the wrong place at the wrong time?” asking nobody, the Star Lord cursed aloud, heading towards the table where his partner was lugging the person.

Hesitantly shifting to his feet, Peter joined the others, movements inactive as though trying not to keel over. Stopping by the wizard’s side, the teen looked over the person who lay unmoving on the table.

“Is he dead?” came the inevitable question from the shirtless man stood off to the side.

Ignoring Drax, Peter cautiously peered at the stranger. Cataloguing the tattered dark cloak wrapped loosely around the figure, and the brown leather torso peeking out from beneath the green fabric.

_Wait, this reminds him of…._

_Oh shit._

“Oh. My. God” he couldn’t hold in the words, couldn’t believe who was lying on the table right in front of him in the middle of space in a spaceship.

_Although, it wouldn’t be the weirdest thing, considering._

“What, kid, you recognise him or something?” Quill asked, catching the teen’s murmurs.

“I remember seeing him on TV, a few years ago” waiting for the other shoe to drop, the Guardians focused mainly on the kid. Peter, seeing their looks, gestured to the man they’d rescued, “this is Loki, he’s Thor’s brother. Back in 2012, there was an attack on Earth, and he was the one behind it all”

After Peter explained to the Guardians about the Chitauri invasion, Strange glared at the man he now remembered being responsible for his home being under attack. Gamora, following the explanation of the man’s identity, moved over to the boy and subtly put some distance between him and Loki.

But, apparently, she wasn’t the only one who felt protective of the teenager as Strange’s cloak had drifted its way over and was hovering closer to the side of the spider-teen.

“I think I remember Mr Stark saying something about how Thor told him that Loki’s not the same as he used to be, he’s changed. He used to be so angry at Thor because he was adopted so he was heir to the throne, wanting vengeance against his brother but he’s not like that anymore”

“Ah, great. Brilliant, in fact. Just what we needed, another God on this ship”

“Just ignore Quill, most of us do” Gamora directed to Peter, having subconsciously placed herself between the teen and Loki.

“Look! He is waking up” Mantis noted, catching the attention of the group as they had instead turned to the beginnings of another argument between the pair.

Peter simply stared at the man, his presence in front of him still feeling unreal despite what just happened. He couldn’t believe he was looking at the very God who had brought such terror to the City of New York, making him fear he may lose the last of the family he had, _again_.

Such a powerful being in front of him, capable of so much.

_Well, this is going to be fun._


	8. Chapter. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, first I'd just like to thank everyone for commenting such amazing things and just reading, it definitely inspires me more when writing this. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but like I said before, I'm very self-critical and I pretty much wrote and deleted this chapter like four times. I promise, though, Pete's not going to be in space for much longer, I working towards getting him back to Tony XD.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy x

“So, I got to know, kid. What, exactly, is the relation between you and that Tony Stark?” Quill’s voice broke out across the chatter. His words dominating, demanding the sole focus of every person around the table, as his eyes pinned the teenager in place. “Is he your father? Because I have yet to figure the pair of you out, and it’s bugging me to no end”.

Heading snapping up, Peter looked up at the man with wide, doe eyes. “W-what, __father__? No! M-Mr Stark isn’t my father. H-He’s my mentor, just my mentor. He helps me with this whole ‘hero’ thing, because when I first, initially, started out, I guess I didn’t really comprehend what exactly I was getting myself into. So, Mr Stark took me under his wing and became my mentor, gave me a new suit and helps me when I need it”.

Once he started, he couldn’t stop the words from spilling past his lips. He knew he was rambling, but he couldn’t help it. They didn’t understand what exactly went on between he and Mr Stark, how Tony did him a favour by helping him become a hero who protects his city.

__One person, one life, at a time._ _

They didn’t understand how the man he had idolised since before he could remember, was helping him become the very person he had always dreamt of becoming.

Who the city deserved to have protecting them.

__Who Ben would’ve wanted him to be__.

Silence settled as Peter’s words began to fully sink in for everyone present, the truth finally being told, being cast out into the space between them all. Peter’s voice fading out to the background noise of the ship’s mechanics seemed to give way to the awkwardness to filling the room. Creating a tense atmosphere which dropped around them all, circling each person like shadows in the night.

Everything seemed to freeze for a moment for the teenager, just staring at the Captain as the thought echoed through his mind.

__He, surely, hadn’t have thought they were-_ _

“Bullshit”

Almost tripping over the simple word, as it seemingly caused an abrupt halt to his train of thought, Peter scrambled to try and correct the man.

__But he was having none of it__.

“Look, I know we barely even know each other. Because, you know, we just met and all. But that is one huge, steaming pile of bull, if I’d ever seen it” Quill seemed to be the only one in the group who found his words, as the others looked to be trying to still comprehend what they’d previous heard for the teen.

“From the short time we’ve all spent in the same company, that man acted like nothing less than a father when it came to you. Trust me, I noticed. I’ve seen how mentors look at their interns or protégés, or whatever you want to be called, and there was none of that there. The entire time, he made sure you were in his sight, barely even took his eyes off you and if so, it wasn’t for very long” Quill summarised, leaning his elbows on the table in front of him, not hesitating in casting a spotlight on the young Avenger.

“He’s not my father, Mr Quill. The only reason he probably didn’t let me out his sight, was because he felt responsible for me. With the whole, being abducted from Earth thing”.

“Kid, just call me Quill, alright? This whole formal thing is weirding me out. Nobody is ever this polite out here, and despite it being a nice change of pace since I put up with another type of teenager, it’s quickly leaning closer to creepier than anything. So, please, just call me Quill”.

__He couldn’t believe he was having this talk in the first place, why would someone thing that Mr Stark was his father?_ _

“Quill, I guarantee you, Mr Stark isn’t my father. My parents died when I was four years old” he didn’t even mean to say the words, because in the end, they were still strangers and you don’t really delve into personal information like that with people you’ve just met. “I mean, yeah, he may be a little protective in some cases. But it’s just like I said, he feels responsible for me”.

If something happened to him, Mr Stark would blame himself. Because it’s something he always does, regardless of whether it actually __is__ his fault or not. He’s one of the most self-sacrificial people he’s met. That’s one of the reasons why he hates it when the rest of the world see him as nothing more than the person financing everything, when people claim that he doesn’t care about anything other than himself.

__Tony cares too much, probably more than any other, he just doesn’t like to show it._ _

But that’s Tony Stark for you, taking on responsibilities he didn’t have to, burdens which weren’t his own to bear.

Yet he did it anyway with no complaining, no hesitating.

“He’s right” Strange threw in, the words causing the group to acknowledge the man sitting beside the teen, the wizard’s eyes darting between both Peter’s. “The way Stark kept his eye on you throughout our journey, can be related to that of a father. Especially when we crossed paths with the rest of this group, and through the  misunderstanding”.

Everyone, besides Loki and Gamora, understood the subtext to which Dr Strange was referring to.

__There was just one matter which somebody found difficult to believe._ _

“Tony Stark, as a father? From what I remember of the man, he was far from the paternal type. Self-centred. Arrogant. To name a few” Loki couldn’t help himself from butting in, disbelieving what he was hearing. “We are talking of the same man, correct?”.

“The last time you encountered Stark was back in 2012, when you were leading the attack in New York. People change over time, it is very common, so I would recommend you not to judge a person despite not seeing them for several years” Dr Strange didn’t pause in his defence of the man he had previously fought alongside, highlighting the facts rather than opinion, but not holding back from giving it regardless.

Despite his lack of want when initially fighting alongside the man in question, Dr Strange witnessed a side of Stark he hadn’t previously witnessed before. Previously, he never had a particular reason to get close to the man but when he became a master of the mystic arts, he knew he’d eventually encounter one of the Avengers.

He’d always known Stark’s character was one he’d crafted and perfected himself over the years, one to his own specification, but the longer he worked with him, the more he was privy to seeing just how complicated the man truly was.

The facts were easy to find; his birthday, his favourite place to visit, the tragic story of his childhood etc.

However, the truth was plain and straightforward. A simple fact unknown to others, beyond the inner circle, which was tucked away and guarded under lock and key.

Tony Stark is a normal person, as much as anyone else. He makes mistakes and learns from them, remembering so they don’t happen again. But he carries the weight of the world, bearing the burdens like shackles.

He stumbles under the weight, but he never lets anyone know it. He toughs it out by himself, pushing himself through it all. Relying on those he trusts, his family, to hold him up when he falters. Using them to inspire himself, wills himself to keep going.

Because that’s just the thing, Tony Stark is a person who cares and when he cares about something, he takes care of it.

__Even if it kills him__.

Because he values them, over himself.

The man has built this life for himself; the life of luxury, but he uses it as a disguise to mask what’s truly going on beneath. He was raised to replace his father as next in line for Stark Industries, bred for that sole purpose; continuing his father’s legacy.

He’s played the hand he’s been dealt, bluffing when he’s needed to gain the control necessary.

He’s survived the punches thrown his way, weathered the storms trying to drag him down.

He’s endured and thrived under the worst of it all, though near impossible feats, and come out the other side fighting when others wouldn’t get back up again.

He’s managed his own image, allowing people to see a certain side of him, a side he wants them to see. One that plays him off to be someone who doesn’t care as much as others.

All to guard the true Tony Stark, those he truly cares for as the only people able to see exactly the man beneath the mask. Not the sarcastic genius who always knows what to say, but rather the man on a mission; to protect all those he loves.

“Point taken” were Loki’s only words of response.

Following the conversation, the tension in the air surrounding the group seemed to dissipate. Nobody hanging onto the distant past and it’s events, as there’s no way to erase what has already happened, people having changed considerably over the years from who they were previously.

Judgement already having been passed.

The topic of conversation instead flowing to that of what the plan was once they neared Earth, as they needed to locate the rest of the survivors. To join up with those they’d lost or had been separated from.

Peter could already feel the tension beginning to settle in once more, his anxiety building, piece by piece. His fingers subconsciously drumming against the metal of his suit, relishing in the feel of the cool material beneath his skin.

Even attempting to provide some sort of psychological anchor to ground himself by digging his heels into the solid structure beneath his feet, Peter can still feel his anxiety bubbling up.

__Nothing’s working__.

He’s trying not to think about it. To remember how it all felt when half the universe just disappeared. Turning into dust like their bodies were made up of nothing strong enough to support them.

Having to watch as one by one, everyone turned to ash.

Feeling an itch spread throughout his entire body, coursing through his veins and heating his blood. His hairs standing on end for reasons unknown to him, before reality hit him like a freight train.

Knowing exactly what was happening, knowing there’s no escape.

__It’s inevitable__.

Peter cringed at the memory of falling into his mentor’s arms, his legs vanishing from beneath him, the man being the only thing holding him up. The __look__  on his face.

__He couldn’t even begin to describe it._ _

__And if you die, I feel like that’s on me._ _

He never thought when Mr Stark said that to him, he’d ever be in a position where he would cause the man such pain. He wasn’t like the actual Avengers with the enemies they took on, the enemies that Iron Man took on, because he kept it low to the ground. The worst of them all being the Vulture.

For a moment when he was trapped, pinned beneath the rubble from the warehouse, Peter had thought there wasn’t any way out. But he’d found what he needed and he saved himself, and he dealt with Toomes and everything was fine in the end.

He never wanted to cause any pain to anyone, tried to avoid it as much as possible. But it always came back around and kicked him when he was down.

__With great power, comes great responsibility._ _

Peter flinched at the memory of Ben’s death and the affect it had on May, countless nights finding her on the couch with bloodshot eyes, how she’d practically clung onto him and refused to let him out of her sight.

__But life carries on, whether you’re on the ride or not__.

Some part of his brain knew what was happening, knew that he should try and attempt to compose himself and calm himself down before he began full on panicking in front of the others. They don’t need any more reasons to see him as a kid.

But he couldn’t stop it.

Everything was just unravelling, tearing apart at the seams and Peter’s mind couldn’t stop once it’d started.

Thoughts were crashing over the teen in wave after wave, beating at the shore like a drumbeat. The rate of which echoed within his mind, amplifying the burning ambers of a headache. How he wasn’t flinching at each crash, going unknown.

How was it going to feel, being back on Earth again? Would everything just crash into him, all at once?

Where would they actually be going to, and how far away from his home would he be?

__However, Dr Strange also lived in the same city as he did so if push came to shove, he could always see if he could hitch a ride. It doesn’t matter where in New York because at least then he’d know how to get back, himself._ _

Is Mr Stark alright, after everything that’s happened?

What about his family back home? Did they survive the snap?

Aunt May?

Ned?

MJ?

His classmates?

What would be happening now, now they were returning home?

Should he be worried about his identity, or could he trust the other Avengers with it? Considering what they’ve all just been through, it probably shouldn’t be as high a priority for him to think about.

The childish part of the teen flared once more, wanting his mentor, wanting to be with Mr Stark. Because he always knows what to do, always has a plan of attack and he trusts him to have his back.

__No matter what, he can always trust Tony Stark._ _

Without conscious thought, raw panic settles into his bones, starving the teenager of the control he normally has over his own mind and body.

__This doesn’t happen__.

Passing unknown by the group as he made no audible sound, the only sign of his panicking state were his wide unseeing eyes, only one noticed the silent teenager. The wizard’s cloak acting automatically before the boy’s panic grew too deep.

The quick movements drew the attention of the rest of the group as the cloak bundled itself around Peter like a safety blanket, their conversations dying out immediately.

Gamora didn’t even need any prompting.

“So Peter, what are your plans once you get back home? Since I’ve never really ventured to Terra, myself”.

Her plan was in motion the moment the words clicked for the teenager, knocking him out the confines of his own mind, and he was turning to face the assassin with a confused look on his face.

“Terra?” his voice was lacking strength as he practically mumbled the words, “what’s that?”.

“Oh, out here in space, it’s what they call Earth. Us humans are known as Terrans” Quill was answering before anyone else could speak.

“Well, I’d definitely have to call May. She’ll be worrying where I am, since I was supposed to be on a field trip” Peter could picture his Aunt ripping him a new one for even __thinking__ of trying to go anywhere near a spaceship.

“Who is May?” Mantis queried, sounding out her letters as she spoke from the other side of the table.

“My Aunt May, she looks after me. May’s really protective” as he answered, Peter smiled just remembering just how protective his aunt truly is and the lengths she’d go to keep him safe.

“Family is important to you, young Peter. That is good, it makes a person strong” it was the first time in a while that Peter had heard the buff man speak, his voice sounding rough but was counteracted by the softness of his words.

“Yeah, family’s always been really important. Now, it’s just me and my aunt, but we make it work”

“And Stark, you can’t forget your father” Loki, surprisingly, was the one to add the comment everyone was thinking, making the teenager snap his head towards the god.

“Mr Loki, Mr Stark really isn’t my father”

And with that, the group fell into easy chatter, a table-wide debate going on to see if Tony Stark was truly Peter’s father or not. Even Karen was throwing her two pence in, after Peter explaining to the Guardians what an AI was.

__Family wasn’t just blood, after all__.


	9. Chapter. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Initially, this chapter was going to be slightly longer but I wanted to give you guys something in the meantime. This is sort of the filler chapter before things kick off in the next chapter, which I'm currently progressing through, so hopefully that'll be up soon. Thank you all for reading this story and for leaving such amazing comments, it really does help inspire me and I absolutely love this story too. 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy x

It didn’t take long for the weariness to kick in once more, and with the way Dr Strange’s cloak was still wrapped around the teenager, it made falling asleep all the more easier. The easy banter between the group continued to flow effortlessly, the atmosphere feeling almost light and airy, compared to how it had been previously.

He didn’t acknowledge the fatigue, how it felt like his weight was slowly sinking into the floor.

How it felt like everything he’d been through was crashing into him, all at once, and it didn’t help that he hadn’t really gotten a decent bit of sleep either. It wasn’t even just the actual physicality of it all, it was the mental exhaustion piled on as well.

__The whole dying thing didn’t really help, either._ _

Sure he’d shut his eyes for a bit, but it didn’t feel like it had helped any. Now, the adrenaline that had previously been coursing through his veins, fuelling his energy, had evaporated and left him to deal with the fallout.

Like when someone’s experiencing a caffeine rush, letting the energy power them through what they need to get done, but when it runs it’s course then the person crashes due to the tiredness returning full force.

In cases like this, adrenaline is the worst one as the weariness the person feels is bone-deep, returning surplus when they pause to allow this consciousness to catch up with them. Like when a firefighter relies on pure adrenaline to carry them through rescuing victims from life-threatening situations, worrying about the crash after they ensure everyone’s safety.

He knew that the minute he returned home, to his bed, he was going to drop like a rock onto his mattress. He was going to dive head-first into the comfort of his pillow, surround himself with the warmth of his duvet and fill his senses with the smell of home, the feeling of safety.

__Drum into his skull that he was home, and wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. Compel his subconscious that he was safe, his spider-self included._ _

He wouldn’t be moving from that bed of his until his body, __until every atom of his being__ , had fully recuperated. Wouldn’t move until he had convinced himself that everything that had happened had been nothing but a dream, a nightmare Aunt May would wake him from. Shake him awake with concerned, caring eyes and whisper to him that it wasn’t real, that she was real and he was there with her. Would hold him tight against her chest, close enough that he could hear her heartbeat thumping away, could feel it drumming against her ribcage.

She would whisper that he should try to get some rest because he had school the next day, that she wouldn’t leave until the light of the dawn whispered it’s greetings as it peaked in through the curtains to join them.

Peter didn’t notice how he was beginning to drop off, slipping into the cover of darkness which called to him like a siren. Didn’t notice when his eyes slid shut of their own accord.

__He wasn’t complaining though, for his dream has already begun._ _

Gamora didn’t even startle when she felt a weight come to rest itself on her shoulder, instead smiling down at the sleeping spider-teen using her body as a pillow.

It was little moments of innocence like these which she used to prove that the universe couldn’t be as cruel as she previously had thought.

 _ _She relished in them__.

That’s why she adores having the teenager on board the Milano. To see those little moments of pure innocence, to see someone who was in the world-saving business but still held onto their innocence.

To see someone, even as young as Peter, who hasn’t had their walls torn down, exposing them to the horrors of the outside world.

 _ _Looks like she wasn’t the only one though__.

“Is he out, cold?” Quill voiced, everyone’s attentions having previously been partly on the boy but with the attempt of masking it but now, nobody was hiding their curiosity. Especially Mantis, curious since the only other younger being she’s encountered being that of Groot. The woman resting her weight on her elbows, leaning forward atop the table as she silently studied the teen.

“He looks to be at peace” noting, a smile forming and claiming ownership as she wore the emotion proudly.

“Perhaps we should follow his lead, take advantage of the time before we reach Earth” Dr Strange was already on his feet, looking to the teenager of which his cloak was still wrapped around, “there isn’t much else for us to do in the meantime”.

“Good point. The kid can take my bed for tonight, not like I’m going to be using it. Someone has to pilot this ship” Quill spoke from his place across the table, glancing softly at the sleeping boy in question.

Before anyone could even think about moving towards the teenager to carry him up to the bed, Loki’s hand were already minutely shifting through the air, using his magic to tenderly lift Peter from his seat and being mindful of each limb.

“Here, allow me” Loki’s voice was barely audible, not wanting to wake the tired boy from his slumber. Turning to face the Captain, Loki queried “where are your quarters?”

Guiding the god and the floating teenager to his room, Quill took no notice of how the remainder of the group were following behind them.

__Thank God for the upgrade, otherwise there wouldn’t be enough space to house this many people._ _

Strange had to gesture for the cloak to unlatch itself from Peter to allow for Gamora to tuck the bedding around the sleeping boy, but even then it took a few minutes for the wizard to convince his Cloak of Levitation.

“Well at least now the kid’s got someone looking out for him while he’s sleeping” noting, Quill couldn’t help but smile at the picture before them all.

Snuggled deep into the bedding, the younger Peter lay on his side curled into a fetal position with the covers tucked right up beneath his chin. He wore a look of peace upon his face, providing each person present in the room with the comfort of knowing no nightmares were haunting his sleep. Dr Strange’s cloak lay atop the bedding, tucking itself around the boy once more and providing another layer of warmth for the teen.

“There’s rooms you both can borrow” Gamora spoke, gesturing to Loki and Dr Strange, before setting to guide them to the rooms of their absent team members. Nodding her head in response when the pair thanked her, disappearing into their respective rooms.

It was almost unnerving how, abruptly, all source of noise disappeared, leaving the ship silent once more. The previous background noise of the inner mechanics moving to the forefront, reverberating off of the walls and not providing much in filling the silence.

__It was eerie._ _

 

* * *

 

 

Several hours passed, not a sound leaving any of the members of the group aside from the soft snores from those in the deep throes of sleep. Everyone being more than happy to catch up on much needed rest before they reached their destination, to which none could plan ahead what would happen.

Quill, having set himself up in the cockpit of the ship, managed to catch a few hours sleep before his mind woke him up, recycling the image of Gamora being taken by her psychopath of a father, right in front of him.

__Her screams echoing in his mind, haunting him with images of her body being thrown from the cliff, helpless as she fell victim to gravity._ _

A part of him relished in the silence of it all, as after it all was said and done they didn’t have to worry about the mad titan anymore. They didn’t have to worry about flying straight into an unknown situation, felt the pressure of saving the universe on their shoulders weighing down on them like an anchor.

However, at the same time, the silence allowed his mind to wander to try and fill the space which words would normally take, any audible sound.

Rocket arguing with Groot about leaving his leaves lying about and not touching his stuff as it could kill him.

Groot playing that damn video game of his, sassing them all if they tried to get him to put it down.

Drax coming up with more stupid ideas with Rocket that may get them all killed.

Gamora yelling at them all, complaining they’re acting like children when they’re supposed to be Guardians.

Countless thoughts invaded the Star-Lord’s mind, distracting him from fully concentrating on the duration until they reached their destination.

__Wasn’t that another can of worms, yet to be opened?_ _

~~Terra~~ Earth.

In less than three hours he was going to be on the very planet he was taken from by Yondu, decades ago, mere minutes after losing his mother. The planet he was born on, which he hasn’t visited since.

A part of him wondered if his family were still there, his grandparents, and if they still even remembered him after all this time.

God, what must they have thought happened to him?

__Did they even know he was still alive?_ _

“Quill?”

Gamora’s voice broke him from his concentration, saving him from his spiralling thoughts which were sure to soon dive to a depth that caused more pain. His mind conjuring more images of the woman he loves, slung off the mountain by someone who had claimed to care for her.

__Looks like it wasn’t just him whose nightmares got too loud._ _

“You alright?”

“Eh. If I need any more sleep, then I’ll worry about it when we get to Terra.” just looking at her partner, she didn’t need to be a genius to see the evidence of a fitful slumber.

 _ _She just wished he wouldn’t hide it as much as he does__.

However, she couldn’t exactly say that considering how hypercritical she would be, with all things considered.

“You know, it’s nice to have someone like Peter here, with us. I know we have Groot, who is also a teenager, but the difference between the two is unbelievable. It would just be nice if it were under better circumstances than it is, now” noting, in an attempt to ease the atmosphere between them.

“You’re telling me. That Tony Stark is one lucky son of a gun to have a kid like him running around. How can a teenager be __that__ polite? __Seriously__. I’m actually intrigued to see what would happen if we put him and Groot in the same room, see if Groot can pick up a thing or two.”

“It would be nice, but it would be weird. Groot is, well, Groot. You can’t change him, however a little more respect would be really nice” laughing, Gamora kept in mind the others who were still sleeping, not wanting to be too loud in fear of waking them up.

“Hey, while we’re on the subject. I think I’ve finally figured out the relationship between the kid and his ‘mentor’” quoting how the kid spoke about the man, Quill mentally rolled his eyes at how much he fought against the image the others were painting.

__It’s not like it isn’t true._ _

“God, Quill. For once, can’t you just keep your nose out of someone else’s business?” there were times when she really just wanted to strangle the man, for how much he just really avoided the matter of the word privacy.

“But __Gamora__ , it’s annoying me” Quill, the Captain of the ship, and leader to the ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’ __whined__ like a child.

Sighing in exhaustion of just how much of an infant her partner truly is, Gamora knew she couldn’t stop the thought from processing in the man’s head. He wasn’t going to drop this, no matter how many times he was told otherwise.

“Humour me, then. What’s your deduction?”

“Father and son, gotta be.”

“Quill, Peter already said that he’s not-”

“Yondu.”

As the name left the man’s lips, Gamora fell completely silent. Peter hadn’t spoke that much about the man who had been like a father to him, as he hated talking about him. Hated how he had to talk about him in past tense.

No matter how much time passed, Quill still hated that Yondu died, sacrificing his life to save Peter’s and there was nothing he could do to save him.

“It reminds me of the relationship I had with Yondu. Even though, biologically, he wasn’t my father. When it came down to it, in all meanings of the word, Yondu was my father” having to pause to centre himself, Quill breathed deeply before continuing. “With the way Peter talks about Tony, even if he doesn’t realise it himself, the man is a father-figure to him. And from what Peter said about his family back home? It’s just him and his Aunt, so it makes sense.”

“That does seem most plausible, so does this mean you’re finally going to put the topic to rest?” Gamora queried, hoping to move the conversation on to save Quill from having to go any further down a still-painful road.

“For now, I guess. Until I get more evidence, that is.”

“ _ _Peter.”__

“What? It’s not like I’ve got anything better to do. We’re still a couple of hours away away from Terra, and the ship’s on autopilot so the only thing I have to do is sit here and stare out of a window.”

“Well, let’s just try messaging Rocket. We should be in range but I’ve never been to Terra before, so I’m not sure if it may block the signal for whatever reason” voicing aloud, Gamora could almost feel herself lifting a bit in the seat in the hope of them getting through to their team mates.

“Let’s give a whirl.”

__And just like that, the general atmosphere lifted just a bit._ _


	10. Chapter. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm just going to add this beforehand. I was going to do the whole, Team Cap against Tony for the decision of bringing Peter in on their battle in Germany but I've just decided that everyone's just going to ignore that for now. I'll probably include it at a later date, for now though, it's time for reunions. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

It’s all so weird.

There’s no other word he can use to describe it, any of it.

_Well, at least none that seem to come to mind currently._

It’s not something you really take a moment to consider, when you’re shown. You just see it as it is but never truly think about it in depth, moving on to the next topic and simply brushing it off. Categorising it as a fact.

In some moments, such as these, you’re faced with the sole truth of just how mesmerising it really is and how it holds such weight. Such beauty which none could fully experience, but once experienced, will last a lifetime.

It’s sort of funny, really.

How, several hours ago, it felt like time was passing by at a snail’s pace but now it’s as though time is travelling at the speed of light. Felt as though it were just a minute ago he was wishing time would move quicker, pass faster, so that he could get home already.

There’s limited chance he will ever get to experience this ever again, the whole space adventure thing. Because, why would such an occasion be leaving Peter in deep space, travelling across the galaxy with most of the ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’, a God and an actual wizard?

_Yeah, onetime thing for sure._

Don’t get him wrong, he’s thought a lot about this entire trip home. Been so deep in thought, he’d almost felt like he was having an out-of-body experience. Thinking about how he’s getting to travel among the stars like he’s always dreamt of as a child, travelled far past that which people have gone.

_But this?_

This his mind had skipped over, not thinking about what it would feel like to witness it, experience it first-hand instead of through a screen via a recording.

_It practically made him speechless at the utter beauty of it all._

There, before his very eyes, lay Planet Earth as real as the ground beneath his feet.

Not through a monitor on a YouTube video, or the TV on the news channel. But right in front of him, spinning on its axis, like it has been since the day it was created.

Nobody can possibly describe the feeling of awe, how it just evaporates any words from leaving your lips. You can’t describe how microscopic it makes you feel just being beside it.

Yet, it’s the very planet he’s been living on since he was born. He knows just how big the planet is, as he’s seen it on the news when astronauts have been launched into space or when he’s watched ‘Blue Planet’ with May or at school.

_And he felt small just standing next to Tony or Dr Strange, this is just complete next level._

He wishes he could record it on his phone or something, but he’d left his backpack on Earth before joining Mr Stark in fighting one part of the alien squad.

Peter’s hearing tunes back in at the sound of Quill’s voice, bringing him back down with the rest of the group, feeling back in his body once more. Managing to hear the last parts of the conversation, Gamora and Quill talking with their team mates on Earth.

Apparently, one of them is a raccoon and the other a tree?

That’s going to be interesting when they’re all introduced.

It’s at least something they can work with, knowing exactly where everyone’s all holed up; both the ones who’ve survived the entire ordeal and those that have recently returned to the land of the living.

Abruptly, Peter feels a chill clamber up his spine, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

That’s still not such a fun topic.

At the feel of the teenager shivering slightly, Strange’s cloak tightens it’s hold of the boy slightly, using a corner to rub at his shoulders. Since the panic attack earlier, the cloak has refused to leave his side, providing him with a sense of comfort by wrapping itself around him and cocooning him in warmth. It was something that had surprised the wizard, as the cloak normally stuck by him, but it had warmed up to Peter surprisingly quickly.

Whether that was due to the panic attack and it had been the only one to realise, or not, who knew.

Coming back to himself slightly, he could consciously feel the way the cloak was wrapped around his torso, applying a slight pressure. He didn’t stop himself from relishing in the feel of it, especially after how he’d previously felt on Titan.

How he had felt himself completely disappear, fading into nothing but dust and being swept away by the light breeze. Felt himself physically fade, his atoms separating in a way they never should, falling apart in the arms of a man he’s idolised since he could remember.

Biting back against the oncoming shiver, the teenager instead closed his eyes and conjured up memories of how his Aunt would hug him. Imagined his Aunt’s arms closed tightly around him, whispering soothing words into his ear which he couldn’t hear as he focused instead of just the sound of her voice. Committing the sound to his memory, to last forever, so he could hear it whenever he needed.

 _He could almost imagine her perfume_.

Trusting Strange’s cloak to hold him together, Peter felt the pressure against his solid body instead of numbness. Tucking his face closer to the edge of the material, desperate to feel something real against his skin to prove he was still present.

He could hear his heartbeat settle into a gentle rhythm once more, instead of previously beginning to pound away at his ribcage. Breathing in deeply, Peter distracted himself from his thoughts, not wanting to broach on the subject of Titan. Trying to steer his train of thought away from literally dying whilst fighting for not only his own life and those of his team, but for half of the universe as well.

Screwing his eyes shut, Peter brought his leg up onto the seat as he pushed his face into his knee. Trying not to draw too much attention to himself, well more so than he’s already done.

He wasn’t an idiot, he knew it would take a lot of time for him to get over everything that had happened. Try to come to terms with it all. Wasn’t like he was going to manage it in the span of several hours, but he just hated feeling like a child who had to be comforted all the time. Hated that he felt like any second, he would just burst into tears whilst everyone else were managing to handle themselves perfectly fine.

_At least he was managing to keep his emotions in check, currently._

His gaze wandered over the different continents he could see before him as the Earth spun, wondering which one the Avengers would’ve used to group together. Wondered if anyone new had joined the group in the fight against Thanos.

Because, although New York made the most sense since that’s where they were primarily based previously, it might not be so this time around. This time it was slightly different as there were more members in the group compared to the six founding members.

Part of him wants them to have regrouped somewhere other than New York as that way he gets to experience somewhere new since the only other place he’s been to, was Germany when he helped Mr Stark take on Captain America. However, the other part just wants to get home to May, somewhere he knows like the back of his hand.

 _Curiosity always wins overall_.

“So, where are we heading?” the words are already leaving his lips before he can do anything to stop them, luckily his voice holds no trace of fear.

_Small victories._

Every person on the ship was all huddled in the cockpit, sat in the one of the available seats. Dr Strange and Peter were currently sitting behind Quill and Gamora on the upper part of the seating whilst Drax, Mantis and Loki were housed on the lower part.

Looking over his shoulder to where Peter was sitting, behind Gamora on the seats beside him, Quill threw a reassuring smile towards the teenager as he answered. “Rocket says they’re all somewhere called, Wakanda, and he’s sent us coordinates to help.”

“Have you ever seen Terra, or Earth I mean, like this before?” Gamora asked, spinning in her seat to look at him.

“No, I’ve never been in space before. This is the first time seeing it, myself, like this. It’s amazing.”

“Unless you’re an astronaut exploring space, nobody gets to leave Earth. The closest any of us have is when it’s on the news” Dr Strange answered the unspoken question before it could be asked by any of the Guardians.

“Ned’s going to be in shock when I tell him about this” more words were spilling past his lips before he could think.

“Who’s Ned?”

Looking at Gamora instead of the Earth in front of them, Peter felt a genuine smile claiming ownership, lighting up his mind with thoughts of his best friend. How he always made him feel better despite feeling as crappy as he sometimes does, it’s his special ability, and why he loves him as much as he does.

“Ned’s my best friend, basically like my brother though.”

“Does he know that you’re Spider-Man?” Loki voiced, interest lacing his question.

“Yeah, he knows. I sort of accidentally outed myself as Spider-Man, he was in room and crawled in through the window and didn’t know he was there. Now, he helps me out a lot if I’m in trouble, he’s my ‘Guy in the Chair’” laughing slightly at the memory of Ned’s face when he saw his best friend crawling on the ceiling in full Spider-Man fashion.

“What is a _guy in the chair_?” Drax wondered aloud, confused, as Peter remembered not everyone lives on Earth and understands.

“Oh, it’s a nickname he called himself. Sort of like my sidekick, he’s my eyes and ears when I’m on missions and whatnot.”

“But doesn’t that mean Ned will get hurt as well?” Mantis asked, struggling with her question and making sense of what she’s just heard from the teenager.

“No, Ned doesn’t come out with me when I’m out as Spider-Man. He stays behind a computer and uses cameras to help him see what’s going on. He can also see what I’m seeing through the eyes of my suit as it records the footage, sort of like a safety protocol. But, Ned doesn’t get hurt, I wouldn’t let him” even the thought of his best friend in peril sparks at something within the teen, an urge to protect his best friend flaring up.

“Even at the risk of your own life, you’d protect Ned?” Loki asked, something passing through the God’s eyes as he never looked away from Peter.

“Anything to keep him safe. In the end, this is my crusade, not his” as he spoke the words, he could feel the urge flaring up once more, something snapping into place and standing its ground, refusing to budge.

 _Looks like he’s not the only one who felt that urge either_.

“Kid, just because you’ve got the ability to do so, doesn’t mean the entire responsibility lies on your shoulders. If you put that much weight on your shoulders, it’s going to drag you under” Quill answered before anyone else could, amazed at this teenager before him.

“But it does though. I mean, I know it’s not just me. I’ve got Mr Stark and the rest of the Avengers backing me up when it comes down to it, but I’ve got something nobody else has. So, it’s my responsibility to use that and help out where I can. If that means making the choice of deciding someone else’s life is more important than my own, then I’ll make it. It’s better something bad happens to me, then someone who didn’t deserve to be there in the first place because they got dragged into it or were in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Looking around to all the others in the cockpit, Peter could see the impact his words were having on them. Could see where he was coming from, and the truth in his words.

 _He had to make them understand, to see why he does what he does_.

“T-Thanos is the first big fight that I’ve been a part of. Before him, I just looked out for the little guy. Made sure they know they’ve got someone fighting for _them_ , instead of someone fighting for the entire city in general. I just, I know what it feels like to be helpless and wishing you had someone there to rescue you from that. I don’t want anyone to go through something like I did, to feel like that. So, I’ll help in any way that I can, and take the consequences as they may be, so nobody else has to.”

The silence which had previously been filled with conversation, despite how small it may be, was back and echoing through everyone’s minds. The teenager’s powerful words reverberating through the ship and playing on repeat, drumming into each person like waves. Inundating the person in the same way the water would, dragging them down into its depths.

_The message was as abundantly clear as glass._

Not a single person could speak, could think of anything to say to the teenager to relieve him of the weight he so stubbornly carried upon himself. The desire to help people so prominent it was flashing neon through his irises.

Luckily, the ship announcing they would make impact with the orbit of the approaching planet saved anyone from having to speak any.

It just went unspoken.

 

* * *

 

 

Wakanda.

He’d heard about it from Mr Stark in passing, just the name of the place but never where it was located. When he had queried after it to the man, about where T’Challa was from, he’d just said to instead focusing on what was ahead.

Focus on the fight, and make sure he does exactly what he told him to; keep his distance and web them up.

This place was incredible.

It was so modern, surpassing that of everywhere else, and the entire city was hidden from the rest of the world. It was unbelievable, even the very existence of the place and they hadn’t even landed yet.

The technology of the transport was incredible, every aspect of this place was incredible. Peter’s mind was still reeling over it all, trying to store every single element he was learning about the place away, so he could review it later when he described it to Ned.

Wait, was he even going to be able to tell Ned?

“So, I’m guessing nobody’s ever been here before? Going by your expressions of awe” Quill broke Peter’s attention back to the interior of the ship once more, his mind instead being outside in the newfound city.

He’s actually surprised his face wasn’t pushed up against the glass like he used to do as a kid.

“By how secure this place is, it’s to my understanding that’s how they wanted it. Otherwise this place would be a tourist attraction” Strange answered the Captain’s question, looking rather impressed himself at the new place.

“Well, we’ll be landing soon. So, we’ll all get to explore more of this place.”

Peter couldn’t break his gaze from the window even if he tried, he didn’t want to miss a single thing as he didn’t think he’d get to witness any of this again.

Before they could land on the landing pad, Peter spotted T’Challa standing just slightly in front of what he’d guess were his bodyguards. Every single woman looking incredibly fierce clad in their leather uniforms, looking every bit like Amazonian warriors ready for battle at a moment’s notice.

At least there’s a familiar face.

Upon exiting the ship, the group remained close to one another, creating a barrier around Peter. Strange’s cloak loosened its hold on the teenager until it simply hung from his shoulders like it normally would for Strange, just instead more wrapped around his torso in the form of a hug.

Peter had to force his eyes to not stray from the primary pair who stood before them. He would be able to ask whatever questions he likes later but for now, there was something entirely different to focus on.

T’Challa and Okoye soon greeted all new arrivals to their home, an unspoken acknowledge being made for the battles they fought for their home, everyone present just wanting to work on moving past the event and focus on that of the future instead.

Loki having to pause when T’Challa mentioned how highly his brother had spoken of him and his changed ways, how he was a much better man for it. The way his brother had always believed in him, despite his previous actions against his brother with the intent to harm, made Loki have to fight to keep his voice as steady as he could. Not wanting to translate his emotions through his words.

As the King finished greeting the rest of the group, he turned to face Peter as previously Quill had been blocking the sight of the teenager. T’Challa smiled softly at the boy, his eyes lighting up with the recognition at the suit he was wearing, or the symbol which was peeking out from beneath the cloak.

“Spider-Man. It is nice to see you again, our previous meeting was not under the best of circumstances” despite the words going unspoken, as the circumstances in this case weren’t as good either, Peter found himself smiling at the man. “Thus, we did not get as much of an introduction as I would have liked. However, we were both rather distracted with other things”.

At least he was trying to try and comfort him by instead calling him by his superhero name.

“Yeah, it would’ve been nicer to actually be introduced. But it was, what it was, I guess. It’s good to see you though. My name’s Peter, Peter Parker” at any other time, he probably would’ve cringed at how he went about it.

Maybe needing to stop watching James Bond so much.

Peter had a feeling that T’Challa already knew his name, just wanted him to feel comfortable with him to introduce himself properly, trusting the man with the secret of his true identity. His feeling proving true at the smile which itched its way upon the man’s face.

Even though he hadn’t really met the King physically, instead stood on the same side of the airport as him, Peter had overheard Tony talking about the man.

It would probably sink in properly later, the fact that he’d just spoken so casually with the Black Panther, the King of Wakanda.

And with that, T’Challa and Okoye led the way towards where the rest of Avengers were housed, passing by many different people on their way, many taken note of the new faces.

At this point Peter didn’t know how he was even on his feet, despite considering he hasn’t really been physically active besides maybe walking to a few different locations aboard the Guardians’ ship. He sussed it to probably being parts of adrenaline.

Because, logically, when your body’s just turned to ash and reformed again, the psychology of it would probably cause someone to falter like a new-born fawn. The fear that your legs were going to just give out, disappear from under you, being something that a person would think about constantly.

“So, how do you know Pete, T’Challa?” Quill just couldn’t keep the question to himself, even when Gamora shot him a look telling him to mind his own damn business.

It’s not his fault that the kid just provokes protective tendencies within him, and it’s not like he’s the only one either.

“We have fought alongside one another in a previous fight” keeping the explanation as brief as possible while still answering the question, T’Challa shared a look with the teenager.

There are just some things that are best left unspoken, as some battles just shouldn’t have happened in the first place but at the time a better solution wasn’t as clear.

As soon as T’Challa answered Quill, the silence reigned supreme once more as they were approaching a set of rooms and the fact that everyone were about to be reunited with at least someone kicked in and stole the focus of every single person present.

Just breathe, just breathe.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Words were playing on repeat in Peter’s mind, in an attempt to squash down the anxiety of reuniting with Mr Stark. A part of him wanting to just get it over with as soon as possible to start the whole moving on process, but another part wanted to stall for as long as possible.

What if Mr Stark was mad at him?

He didn’t plan on disappearing, it wasn’t his fault.

But he couldn’t help but replay when Mr Stark had taken his suit away, the words he’d said, and how Peter had just gone and done that very thing.

He didn’t want to hurt him, but at the time the only thing he had wanted was to feel safe. And what’s safer than his childhood hero, the very person he’s always looked up to and has protected him countless times without realising.

That’s not fair.

Screwing his eyes shut, Peter reprimanded himself for his subconscious thinking. Not even remembering about those of the people around him as he paused in his movements.

It’s not fair putting that much weight on the man’s shoulders, that much pressure.

At the feeling of a hand resting on his shoulder, squeezing softly to get his attention, Peter looked up and straight into the eyes of Loki. Something about them almost transfixing the teenager, putting his worries to rest without a single word being spoken.

“Stop thinking. It will not bode well, if you put worries upon your mind when they mean nothing. I am sure nothing which you are thinking is true. Time has passed greatly, and now it is time to reunite with those we miss. I assure you, all will be well” as the calming words of the God settled in, Peter couldn’t help but be surprised at the affect. Or that this man, who once terrified every single person of New York, could do a complete 180 and be so comforting.

He couldn’t believe he was the one being comforted by the God of Mischief.

“All will be well, Boy of Spiders” Loki repeated, throwing a grin to the teenager at the pout he replied with. The point of Loki copying how his brother would usually call others not going unnoticed.

“Loki, it’s Spider-Man” Peter whined, but didn’t even try to hide the smile which inched onto his face.  Loki refusing to acknowledge the sort of warming sensation in his chest at how the boy could be so casual with him, so quickly without really knowing him.

“Maybe when you grow a few chest hairs, but for now” trailing off into a smirk, which just grew at Peter’s childish reaction of crossing his arms with yet another pout, Quill couldn’t help but jumping in to tease the kid. Loki surprising them, even himself, when he chuckled at the childish reactions despite claiming he wasn’t a kid.

He’s even got the God of Mischief wrapped around his finger.

As T’Challa moved forward to open the doors to where the rest of the team were, Loki couldn’t help but glance over at the boy standing beside him. Marvelling at the kid, at how despite everything he’s faced with, he still doesn’t shy away from him. Even with the amount of evidence he’s got with just the type of person Loki is, with the Chitauri invasion, Peter still doesn’t flinch away from his presence.

The almost childlike innocence reminds the God of his older brother, how purely innocent the man really is, despite being a more than decent warrior and having taken a considerable amount of lives. There is still so much innocence, with how he sees everything in the nine realms. It almost makes him laugh, with how little he feels like he’s grown, with how it still feels like his older brother is nothing more than a giant man-child.

However, he wouldn’t change a single thing.

Peter, on the other hand, is still a growing boy. He’s yet to see just how cruel the universe truly is, truly can be, even despite battling against Thanos. However, despite also going against the mad titan and crumbling away into ash, the kid is still as innocent as he was beforehand.

Even though he hadn’t met him previously to know that, just by looking at the child, he could tell he hardly even had a mean bone in his body to intentionally cause another harm.

It’d be nice to have a little brother.

The thought sneaks up on him, but it’s not like he’s going to deny it. If he had been his past self, maybe he wouldn’t have thought about it as warmly as he is currently, but the truth isn’t something one can deny or avoid.

Mentally shaking himself from his own train of thought, Loki instead glances up and focuses on the room they enter, following behind T’Challa and Okoye.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s almost in unison.

The moment the door opens, everyone’s heads all snap towards to the door as the new arrivals enter the room. The light banter which people had built up, to create some sort of noise as the quiet is too much for anyone right now, disappears in an instant.

Well, almost everyone.

Tony Stark is the only one who is unaware of the new arrivals. Instead, staring down at his phone cradled between his palms, like a physical anchor. Something solid in his grasp. Said phone which he’d used to contact Pepper, needing to hear her voice and know she’s alright, that she’s alive.

Since the moment they lost half the universe, Tony had refused to even think about trying to get in contact with his fiancé as the thought of losing her too just proved to be too much. Especially after…

For the months following what happened, Tony distracted himself instead with work. Such an easy thing for him to do, as it’s something he’s just always done.

He knew it wasn’t good, that he should at least try to see if Pepper was even alive. But just by ignoring it all, Tony couldn’t pain himself further by building up hope for it to just come crashing down when he ultimately discovered that another person he cared for had just disappeared.

Tony had barely been able to speak at all, but it helped knowing the very person who had become his everything, the one who he was going to be spending the rest of his life alongside, was safe. The moment Pepper’s voice reached his ears, a weight immediately lifted from the billionaire’s shoulders. Knowing she was safe and sound. Pepper held most of the conversation, informing him about things over in New York.

How she just knew exactly what he needed, without any prompting, was just one of the many infinite reasons why he loves her.

Explaining about how everyone’s working together to help clean up their city, helping each other to get over it all. Just like they always do when something bad goes wrong, it’s one of the truly astonishing things about humanity.

Explaining how Happy’s with her, so she’s not alone, and she’s called May to the Compound.

At that, Tony’s breath had caught in his throat, it being audible enough for Pepper to hear too. The conversation leading into the territory which Tony had tried to avoid for as long as he could.

Tony struggled as he spoke. Explained that, as much as he desperately wanted to join Pepper, he couldn’t. That he couldn’t leave, not without Peter.

Explained that, he left New York with Peter and he would feel worse than anything he’s ever experienced, to return without that kid in his arms. Knowing that he’s left him on his own, with people he doesn’t really know. It makes him feel nauseous at the sheer thought of it.

Explained that, with how everyone was reappearing in the same place they’d disappeared, that his kid was stuck in deep space on a planet he hadn’t even known existed. How he was so severely tempted to polish up the ship which he and Nebula had used to even get back to Earth, to fly to the planet and retrieve Peter.

The only problem being that he didn’t remember the way they got to Titan as the ship they’d been on was on autopilot. However, the other people Peter and Strange were with, Nebula had said before, had their own ship they’d tried searching for but just couldn’t find it.

So, it was just a waiting game.

Explained that, at the very least, Strange is with him but otherwise he’s on his own since he hasn’t known Strange that long either.

Everyone else, on the other hand, were seemingly frozen where they all sat on the couches and on the floor, huddled together as the thought of being alone for even a moment scared them all despite how none of them spoke the words.

Frozen, as though a single movement would make it all an illusion.

The ones to break the compulsion being the Guardians as they all moved towards each other, Rocket and Groot joining the other four, as Gamora also tightly hugged her sister, who didn’t even fight at the show of emotion, just simply tightened the embrace.

Thor and Loki following swiftly behind them as soon as the elder God spotted his brother alive, with the newcomers. Rushed forward, lunging himself towards his brother. Holding him so tightly in one another’s arms that if they were anything other than Gods, they’d probably kill each other.

Rhodey, who was housed on an armchair near Tony’s, noticed the group and his gaze immediately shifted to the teenager among them, still wrapped in the cloak. A smile breaking out when he noticed the kid looking through each person in the room, like he was looking for a specific person. Distracted somewhat by all the tearful reunions that were going on.

 _Gee, I wonder who that could be_.

Glancing over at his best friend, still in the same position as he was when he’d stumbled in after phoning Pepper to check in, Rhodey couldn’t deny the warm feeling building in the pit of his stomach.

 _After this, there’s not going to be a single dry eye in the room_.

Shifting in his seat to lean towards his brother, Rhodey muttered loud enough for Tony to hear him, even lost in the confines of his own mind.

“Hey Tones, you might want to see this” Rhodey spoke softly, pausing slightly to ensure he had the man’s attention before continuing.

Smiling when Tony’s head rose to look over at him, Rhodey couldn’t even try to hold in the wide smile when he nodded his head in the direction of the door, where the new arrivals still stood in the doorway of.

In all the time Rhodey’s known Tony, there’s been only been a few instances where he’s seen such emotion from the man.

It’s not because Tony’s as cold as others make him out to be, since it couldn’t be further from the truth. But, instead, because of the way Tony’s always been. He’s always known, always been taught, to hide his emotions, covering them all up with the sarcastic display he puts on in front of others. Only trusting those closest to him to be himself, for them to witness the vulnerable parts.

_The suit of armour he’s worn for years._

To Tony, showing your feelings to others has always come across as a form of weakness, something others could use against you later. Something which always made him angry, that he even had to consider in first place.

 _Fuck you, Howard_.

So, the instances where Rhodey’s seen his best friend truly feel something and show it, without worrying about what others thought, _he relished in them_. Always tried to catalogue them away, for later. Because it always made the man shed a tear, always made him feel like bawling in a corner or just wrapping the man up in bubble wrap and sending him somewhere nobody could touch him.

Just made him appreciate when he was able to see his best friend without any walls.

 _He’s been through more than enough_.

But _this_?

This was something else, entirely.

He could feel the tears burning, at the sight of his brother going stock still at the sight of the teenager. The very one Rhodey knows Tony’s been mourning the loss of, even without realising it. Been the only reason why he’s still in Wakanda, rather than joining Pepper and Happy in New York.

Tony’s reaction to the appearance of the group, drew the attention of every single occupant in the room. Everyone noticing Tony finally moving from that damn position of his, other than to take a leak.

Hands clenching on the arms of the chair, Rhodey could see Tony’s nails digging into the padded material of the armchair. Could hear his sharp inhale, as his eyes roved over the group repeatedly, always landing on the teenager. As though he didn’t believe what he was seeing, didn’t believe what his eyes were showing him.

Rhodey could see the hope surging up inside the man, could see it dancing in his irises like embers, hoping this wasn’t an illusion or a trick of the light. Hoping that, right in front of him, was the very kid who he let slip through his fingers after promising he’d be alright.

 _Praying he wasn’t going to wake up the next moment_.

Could see life surging back into the man, just from that one teenage boy who held such a significant place in Tony’s heart. A place probably neither of them knew he had.

He could see the moment it clicked, the moment he knew it was real, as all at once his breath left him but with an audible, ‘Peter’. His nails sinking deeper into the padding, as though it’s the only thing holding him up from collapsing onto the floor.

The word so soft, Rhodey struggled to hear it. But it wasn’t for his or anyone else’s ears to hear.

“Tones, go hug your kid” Rhodey spoke gently, snapping Tony out of his stupor and prompting him to move.

Tony not even arguing that, technically, Peter’s not even his. Only focusing on the sight of the teen in front of him.

Shoving himself from the chair with a boost, Tony stumbled over his own feet at the momentum and the lack of coordination, as the only thing running through his mind currently was the urge to have a certain spider-kid in his arms.

Leaving him almost breathless from the sheer and utter need.

Despite the sound of all the Guardians reuniting and Thor with Loki, Rhodey’s words caught Peter’s hearing as the teenager turned to the source of the sound. Only to see the very person he’d been searching for, striding towards him.

Ignoring the desperation in the movements completely, the only thing Peter saw was the fact that the very person he’s needed to see since the moment he woke, was _right in front of him_.

Wordlessly, Peter lurched forward, Strange’s cloak being the only thing holding him from crumpling up on the floor. Legs feeling weak as he pushed them into motion, his muscles shaky from the lack of use.

The moment just before he reached him, Peter breathed out Tony’s name as the cloak chose that moment to release the boy safely into the arms of his father-figure. Sending him crashing into the man’s chest, but Tony simply wrapped his arms around Peter tightly, bringing him further against him. His eyes immediately closing on impact, at the solid feel of the teenager in his arms, turning to bury his face in the boy’s wild curls.

Peter’s arms immediately curling around Tony’s body, one hand going straight up to Tony’s hood and gripping hold of the fabric, while the other bound it’s way around his waist. Breathing at the feeling of Tony’s arm wrapping around his own body, tugging him closer, something he’d been missing since the moment he came back.

 _Just a ghost of an embrace_.

His fingers scrambling at the metal material of the kid’s suit, Tony’s mind anchoring itself in on the feel of the cold steel beneath his fingertips securing the reality of the situation. Wishing he was wearing his spandex suit instead, so he’d have something to grip, instead having to simply lay his hand on the kid’s back to pin him against his body.

_Neither of them having to say how similar the hold is to Titan, and how much they both tighten their holds on one another at the thought of what happened after._

If Tony were paying attention to the rest of the room, he would’ve noticed how everyone had simply froze at the sight before them. Shocked thoroughly at the obvious display of affection between the two, especially the previous Team Cap and how much they had obviously missed, confused beyond belief.

Quill and Gamora just looking on with warmth, humour raring up at the thought that Peter fought it as much as he did.

_Everyone was back where they belonged._

But, fact was, that the only worry Tony was facing was if he was holding Peter tightly enough.

However, Rhodey _was_ paying attention, and he could see the moment it registered with the rest of the those present. Shocked at the intensity of how much Tony cares about the kid still dressed in his Iron Spider suit.

But that was soon put on the back burner when everyone heard the words coming out of the kid’s mouth, as he buried his face in Tony’s shoulder.

“Mr Stark. I-I’m so sorry, I never-” Peter began, but was soon cut off by Tony.

“Shut up, Pete. Just shut up” tightening his hold, he shifted his hand to bury his hand in the back of Peter’s hair, threading his fingers through the soft brown locks, “you don’t have anything to apologise for. You-you _never_ have to apologise. You hear me? Not for _that_ ”.

Having to pull his face back slightly to speak, Tony instead just rested his chin atop the kid’s head, not wanting to break the embrace for anything. Ignoring how he could practically _feel_ his tears soaking through his voice, sounding on the verge of breaking down, he just exhaled the breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding since he let this kid go in the first place.

“Geez, and stop with this ‘Mr Stark’ crap, would you? It just makes me feel old and you already give me enough grey hairs as it is” Peter laughing as he nods against Tony’s shoulder, “don’t pretend I didn’t hear you call me Tony just now.”

“But, _Mr Stark_ , you were grey before you met me” muttering against the man’s shoulder, Peter hardly even tried to keep the humour out of his voice, already ducking his head against the man’s shoulder.

“Oi, you cheeky little shit. Where’s the respect for your elders?” Tony chuckled, flicking Peter’s ear with the hand not buried in Peter’s mass of curls. He smirked at the yelp the kid let out, smile still audible as clear as day.

“Must’ve left that in New York. Sorry.”

“It’s Tony to you now. You’re not going back to ‘Mr Stark’ any time soon” hugging the kid closer, Peter melting further into the embrace, Tony breathed through the onslaught of tears building behind his eyelids.

Nobody knew the time it took for the pair to finally leave the other’s embrace, how long it took for them both to feel like they wouldn’t fall apart without the other _right there_. But, with what they’ve all been through, nobody spoke a word.

_Mostly because nobody could believe Tony Stark cared about a kid to this extent, even with how he’d previously talked about him when they’d talked about those they’d lost._

Couldn’t believe how quickly Tony recovered due to just having the teenager within his sights.

Weird to see him care so deeply with someone who isn’t Rhodey, Pepper or Happy, let alone _a teenager_.

Feeling as though he could breathe without any waterworks, Tony pulled back minutely so he could tuck Peter against his side. Hesitating slightly before completely pulling back from the hug, savouring the feel of him wrapped in his arms like he’d wanted him to be for so long. Needing to feel some sort of physical contact and inhaling deeply as the teen got the hint and wrapped his own arm around Tony’s waist.

Turning them both as a unit, Tony diverted his gaze to that of the sarcastic wizard standing behind them with his cloak hovering a bit by his shoulder.

“Strange. Wish I could say it’s good to see you again” nodding at the man, Tony ignored how he mentally thanked him, especially at the look the wizard had perched on his face.

“Stark. Glad to see your ego survived” despite how much he tried, Peter couldn’t seem to hold in the snort at the pair of them, earning himself a flick ‘round the ear for his efforts.

“ _What?_ You two are so damn similar, how can I not laugh?” Peter complained, ducking his head against his shoulder to rid himself of the ghost touch.

 _Absolutely not to protect himself from another attack_.

“There’s nothing similar between us, kid” Strange protested, his features serious in such a way it took restraint to not let loose another laugh.

“... _sure_. You’re right. You’ve got magic and Mr Stark’s got science.”

Normally, Peter would restrain himself with what he’d generally say when he was around other people, especially considering the circumstances. But there was just something about being with these two that just made him feel comfortable for some unknown reason.

It’s not that he’s generally more reserved whenever he talks to Mr Stark, it’s just he doesn’t want to make a fool out of himself _again_. There’s something different to talking with the man compared to Ned, who he could embarrass himself all he wanted, and it still wouldn’t make a difference.

 _He just couldn’t put his finger on it_.

“It’s not magic, kid, since it doesn’t exist. It’s just unexplained science. Considering before this entire fiasco of ours, I’d never even met the man with his creepy ways, I’ve yet to explain exactly how he does the whole transporting thing” with every word Tony spoke, Strange looked more and more unamused.

“Just accept it for what it is, Stark. Leave it at that” Peter was amused by this entire conversation, especially by just watching the cloak hovering by Strange’s shoulder and by how truly expressive it was.

Said cloak, who had apparently had enough with the dominance display by the pair, which then moved closer to the wizard and smacked him ‘round the back of the head. Causing the man to yelp out, thoroughly surprised at the action, and complain about he didn’t instigate it. However, did end up apologising, despite how insincere the words truly were.

Turning to face the billionaire, the cloak instead just settled around Peter’s shoulders and gently levitated him away from the man’s reach, making the teenager smile at the shocked look on Mr Stark’s face. Peter not really moving much to protest at the action, just relaxing in the cloak’s grasp.

“Hey, nah uh, uh. None of that. Give me the kid, he stays with me” when the cloak refused to lower the teenager, Tony just sighed and apologised to Strange before turning back to the cloak. “Happy?”

Ignoring how sarcastic Tony’s words were, the cloak seemed unfazed by it completely, and lowered Peter back down onto the floor again. The moment his feet touched the ground, Tony swept him back up in his arms, bringing him back against his side and tightened his hold slightly.

 _Well that was fun_.

Looking back at Strange, Tony’s overall demeanour changed as a more serious look took hold.

“Seriously though, thank you. For everything” not having to say the words, both men knew what Tony was actually thanking Stephen for.

He could’ve just sent himself straight back to New York at a moment’s notice if he wanted to. Could’ve just left him with the rest of the Guardians, but instead he stayed with him and made sure he was alright. Looked after him until they returned to Earth and to Tony.

_Could’ve just opened a portal and transported everyone, including the ship, to Earth but they didn’t know they’d be picking up Gamora or Loki at the time._

Apparently, Stephen hadn’t expected an actual verbal acknowledgement from the billionaire, surprise on his face as Tony spoke the words which soon turned to a slightly softer neutral expression. Inclining his head as he couldn’t find the words to say in response, instead deciding to leave it at that.

“Oh, great. Now there’s two of them” Sam’s voice broke through their little bubble, reminding the billionaire of the rest of the room, who still looked to be in shock at what they’ve just witnessed.

Glancing around the rest of the room, Peter almost felt overwhelmed, if it wasn’t been for the adrenaline still surging through his system and numbing off his conscious thought. Almost felt overwhelmed at the sheer quantity of heroes, regardless of history, in front of him. So many familiar and new faces staring him back.

Heroes who he has marvelled after.

Heroes he can remember growing up with, as their posters and action figures had always made their home in his bedroom.

Heroes he once dreamt about meeting.

Almost as though Sam’s word snapped something into place, Rhodey was moving towards the pair without any prompting. A slight spring in his step at finally getting to meet the kid under the mask, who has managed to wrap Tony Stark around his finger without even realising it.

“Well, I don’t know about anyone else, but I’ve been wanting to be introduced to the spider from Queens for a while now. Nice to finally be able to meet you properly, Peter.”

“Nice to meet you, Colonel.”

“Kid call me Rhodey. Colonel’s way too formal” scrunching his nose at the thought, Rhodey shook the boy’s hand, a smile itching its way onto his face at just how cute the whole picture in front of him is.

“Formal? The kid’s known me a couple years, still calls me ‘Mr Stark’” Tony complained, tugging the kid in question further into his side for emphasis. “Despite having no problem calling Happy by his name and not ‘Mr Hogan’”.

Rhodey didn’t even utter a single word as the duo conversed, not wanting to interrupt the moment that was happening before his very eyes.

_Oh yeah, this is Tony’s kid for sure._

Laughing as the two complained to one another about Peter calling Tony ‘Mr Stark’ still, despite knowing him long enough for them to be on a first-name basis, the Colonel just wished Wakanda had some sort of recording feature inside the room, so he could access the footage to re-watch later.

 _Remind him to ask T’Challa about that, or Shuri considering she’s more tech-based than her brother_.

“You better not call Pepper, ‘Ms. Potts’, because unless used for pure business purposes, like board meetings and shit, she hates it. Like, as in, she gives you this _look_ which just means trouble. Trust me.”

Rhodey couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out at the thought of Pepper’s frustration towards the billionaire, with all the shit that he’s pulled over the years.

Wondering if Peter would soon wrap the woman around his finger too. If Pepper would also sort of adopt the teenager like her fiancé has, telling him off for all bad habits he may pick up from his mentor.

 _Well, you know what they say. Like father, like son_.

“You know, Tones, I’m still rather annoyed that you took a superhero under your wing and never told me. Never introduced me or anything. Nope, not once” shooting his friend a pointed look, Rhodey couldn’t really be surprised when the man just simply shrugged so nonchalantly.

“It didn’t really come to mind, the only other person the kid’s met is Happy.”

“That hurts, Tony. But, you know how you can repay me? By making me his godfather”, not even uttering a single word about the kid not technically being his, Tony instead argued about why _he_ got to be godfather.

“To be honest, I don’t even know if I’ve even got a godfather. Or godmother” muttering what he thought was under his breath, Peter let his gaze focus on a singular point on the floor. Wondering if he did have any godparents any of his family named for him.

_He’d have to ask May about that._

Jumping in as they both heard the teenager murmur the words, before Tony could even speak a word, “then it’s settled. I’m his godfather”. Announcing the words, Rhodey didn’t deny the warmth tingling in the pit of his stomach at the thought of being involved in this teenager’s life.

The very teenager, who has won over the heart of Tony Stark, so easily.

 _You should never celebrate too early_.

“No fair! How come _you_ get to be the kid’s godfather?” Clint’s protests reverberated throughout the entire room, catching the attention of the others still reuniting with one another. The almost-childlike whine catching their attention without much effort.

Even Rhodey seemed rather surprised at the protest, but more to do with the question of _why_ it should be _him_.

“Well, considering I’ve known Tony for the longest out of everyone here and have had to put up with his crap. Hell yeah, I’m going to be the first choice. That’s typically how it works, man.”

“However, I’ve actually got kids of my own. So, it would be more of a logical choice for it to be me. Besides, he’s my team mate.”

“We were team mates _long_ before I became War Machine, and long before you all joined up as the Avengers. Like years, before. Keeping in mind, I met Tony when we were in MIT.”

“Hey, I’ve got Cassie. So, shouldn’t I be in the running?” Scott chimed in, sounding more like a question than a statement.

Once Scott chimed in, others began adding themselves to the argument, like a fire steadily building from a simple bonfire to that of a wild fire.

 _Completely out of control_.

“Well, looks like this is the entertainment for tonight” Tony muttered, a smile prominent in his voice, amused at the entire scene unfolding before them. Trust Rhodey to get into a fight over becoming Peter’s godfather.

_It never even occurred to him that he’s thinking of Peter as his own son, rather than simply his protégé._

Meanwhile, during more than half the room taking part in the argument, Steve hesitantly approached the pair. Holding back the wince when he noticed Tony’s eyes focus in on him as soon as he neared the duo.

_It would take time for their relationship to heal, especially anywhere near to what it once was._

Trying to not internally freak out over the fact that none other than _Captain America_ was now standing in front of him, Peter was proud over not suddenly fanboying over the man. However, it made it slightly easier that he’d already met him previously when he was a criminal and he was helping fight Mr Stark’s side.

 _Didn’t mean it still wasn’t difficult though, seeing a childhood hero in front of him_. _He was so going to freak out over this with Ned later_.

Peter, feeling the tension practically radiating from the two men, simply watched and listened to the conversation between the former team mates. Unknown to the true reason behind the tension but having a hunch something bad happened for it to be _this_ awkward.

He could feel how Tony tightened his hold on him as the Captain approached, not knowing if it were consciously thought or not.

Despite having just recently fought alongside one another in the last part of the fight against Thanos, with the recent reunion Tony had forgotten the man was even present in the room. Despite spending _months_ forced to work together, Tony still felt the tension immediately begin to build back up when he was in striking-distance of Steve.

 _He seriously doubted he would ever truly relax around the man he once called friend_.

Peter immediately lent back into the billionaire’s hold, hoping to help provide any assurances to the man, reminding him that he was on his side if need be.

_Certainly not ignoring how he could feel Tony’s hand squeeze his shoulder in thanks, before relaxing his hold slightly._

“Taking part of the campaign to become the kid’s godfather, Capsicle?” falling back to his typical habits when trying to rid himself of any awkward tension, Tony joked, a falsely genuine smile perched on his face.

“To be honest, I wouldn’t mind being his godfather. Seems like a great kid, especially if he’s caught your attention, Tony. Certainly, seemed to be one hell of a fighter. Nice suit upgrade, too” gesturing to the Iron Spider suit Peter still wore.

“Certainly, an upgrade to what he started out in. Come a long way since that onesie, thank god.”

“ _Mr Stark_ , it wasn’t a _onesie_. They were just casual clothing, I wasn’t going to go out in PJ’s” momentarily forgetting that Captain America stood right in front of him, Peter immediately forgave himself for honest-to-god _whining_ to his mentor.

 _Seriously, they’ve been over this, repeatedly_.

“Regardless, the fact that you still actually went out in them makes me cringe, kid. You severely needed that suit upgrade, or just suit in general. Good thing you never went near any fires in that outfit choice. I dread to think of that.” Shaking his head at even the _thought_ of it, Tony coasted his fingers through Peter’s hair, ruffling the locks to annoy the teen. “Also, Tony, not ‘Mr Stark’. How many times am I going to have to remind you?”

“Not going to lie, it’s going to take a while for me to get used to that.”

Before either Tony or Steve could respond, Thor’s voice cut in, booming in the living space. Breaking the slight awkwardness of the conversation by shouting, “I plan to win this battle to become the Man of Spiders godfather and shall share this position with my brother”.

It’s safe to say that most of the room was left surprised at the statement, more to do with the fact of Loki agreeing so readily, a look of determination falling upon his face as he argued.

“My brother is correct. Having two Gods as godfathers would care for the boy more than any of you mere mortals. We would be able to protect Peter more” as the words were spoken by the God of Mischief, none could believe their very ears.

“I am no ‘mere mortal’, I am a Master of the Mystic Arts. Let’s not forget our little meeting, shall we? Or would you like to revisit your old friend of gravity?” Dr Strange asked, face void of any emotion but eyes lighting up in challenge. “I have no issue in protecting Peter”.

Tony struggled to get past Loki’s previous statement, and by the lack of arguing with Thor about roping him into situations without actually asking him. Looks like it’s not just him, either. As in his peripheral, Tony could see more than a few surprised faces staring at the pair of Gods.

The three of them were soon joined by Quill and Bucky, the previous Winter Soldier walking over to stand by Steve. Bucky tried to ignore how Tony seemingly didn’t even react to his presence, not acknowledging the small inkling of hope he felt growing.

“You know your kid’s got everyone wrapped around his finger, right?” stating bluntly, Peter protesting as soon as he spoke the words. “Seriously, kid, you don’t even realise what you’ve done. Do you?”

At everyone’s unknowing looks, Quill gestured over to where Gamora stood as part of the small crowd around Rhodey and Clint, arguing still about being godparents. The sound level coming from them loud enough for the smaller group to hear that Clint’s still on a roll, and Sam’s recently joined in.

_Huh, Peter thought Sam hated him._

“You see Gamora over there? She’s a deadly assassin from space, brought up under the unloving hand of Thanos after he kidnapped her when she was a young child. She can kick anyone’s ass and go up against any enemy without showing a glimpse of humanity. Yet, you’ve turned her maternal and protective over you. Which, trust me, is a difficult thing to accomplish. The amount of times she’s threatened _me_ and we’re in a relationship. She didn’t threaten you once, kid, and she’s threatened Groot when he was younger. She loves you.”

As the silence rolled in after Quill finished talking, the small group just took the chance to look over the crowd of superheroes fighting to be godparent to a teenager that they didn’t even know. Had never met, besides the ones who had fought in Berlin, however they just met him briefly as Spider-Man.

“Should we stop them, or something?” Peter couldn’t help but ask, not moving his gaze from the crowd, not even as the Winter Soldier answered his question.

“Don’t bother. It’ll just make it worse.”

“We’ll just make them all your godparents, just to make them happy. Otherwise we’ll never hear the end of this” Tony tried, trying for diplomatic.

“They’ve got to convince May first, before any decisions are made. Since she is my guardian, after all” Peter noted, thinking of their small apartment full of arguing superheroes. People who have both been fugitives, running from the law, and those she hasn’t met previously. Like T’Challa and Gamora.

Tony’s laughter broke everyone’s gaze from the crowd.

Steve surprised at the genuine sound, after all the time having to watch the man almost lifeless after he and Nebula returned from Titan, following the snap. Having to watch his former team mate mourn for the life he lost, wracked with guilt about being the one to survive.

He could feel a smile tugging at his lips, glad that he could see Tony so happy. Happy enough to actually smile despite having people he didn’t completely trust there to see him.

Tony was laughing so much, he had to lean on Peter to hold him up. Tears escaping his eyes, he didn’t even give a damn as his vision blurred slightly. “She’ll wipe the floor with their asses”.

Joining in on Tony’s laughter, Peter just thought about the conversation as they all would end up feeling like five-year old’s.

Eventually, the argument soon burned out once they heard about Peter’s Aunt having the main say-so, regarding who the godparents are. Everyone finally joining back together again, everyone eager to officially meet the teenager who has the infamous Tony Stark wrapped around his finger.

The Guardians couldn’t help but join back together as a group to discuss their thoughts about the relationship between the pair of iron-clad heroes. Loki and Dr Strange, even Rhodey, all taking part in the ~~debate~~ discussion, as they also studied the way Tony barely allowed the teen to leave his sight.

As the night drew on, Peter had to acknowledge the weariness which was returning with a vengeance. The last time he had slept had been on the ship only several hours ago, on the way back from space, but it was feeling more like he hadn’t slept for days.

But he didn’t want the night to end.

Tucked into Tony’s side as he navigated them both as a single unit around, getting to meet all the different heroes, he’s never felt more like he’s in the middle of his own dreamland. Many of said heroes having given him their number, in case he ever needed their help with something.

_He even got to meet Captain Marvel!_

From what he’s heard, Carol Danvers is someone who he owes his life to as she was a vital component in the fight against Thanos. Having gone one-on-one with him despite him having the gauntlet still and handling herself against the mad titan.

Even said, herself, that she’ll be glad to fight alongside him one day.

 _Ned’s going to freak, when he tells him that_.


	11. Chapter. 11

Breaking away from the rest of the group, Peter cautiously ducked out of the room. Not wanting to draw any attention to himself as, right now, he just wants to be alone. Where his senses aren’t inputting everyone’s conversations.

 _One of the downsides of having enhanced hearing_.

Luckily for him, Mr. Stark was quite involved in a conversation with the Guardians, having thanked them previously for taking such good care of Peter, so he could easily slip away. Not before telling Rhodey where he was going, having briefly met the man’s gaze and gestured over to the door.

Just in case Mr. Stark got worried when he couldn’t see the teenager anywhere, that he had Karen with him in case anything happened. That he was still safe and sound, just somewhere quiet.

As awesome as his new Iron Spider suit was, it wasn’t as comfortable as it could be, given that he was still wearing his previous spandex suit underneath. Spandex not really being as comfortable a material to be wearing for long periods of time. So, Mr. Stark had shown him how to disengage his suit and Peter was loaned some clothes for him to change into.

_At least they weren’t the Hello Kitty ones that Mr. Stark had given him after the whole ferry fiasco._

Relishing in how they hung from his frame comfortably, the teen had to cross his arms over his chest to somehow satisfy the urge to snuggle up beneath the layers.

Something he’d done ever since he was younger and always stole an article of clothing from his aunt or uncle’s wardrobe.

Clinging onto one of his mother’s old knitted jumpers, pretending that if he closed his eyes and wrapped his own arms around himself tight enough, that he could almost imagine his parents there.

Could feel his parents’ touch.

Never letting his uncle’s cardigan out of his grasp for weeks on end, relying on his enhanced senses to pick out the man’s scent from the laundry detergent.

_All the little things you do, to comfort yourself._

Through the afternoon, Peter had remained by his mentor’s side; both for his own comfort with having someone so familiar to him nearby, and for Mr. Stark’s comfort also. Relishing in the man’s confidence as he navigated the room.

He wasn’t an idiot.

He could see how the man wanted him close, with what he’s been through, but just didn’t say the words. Understanding how, due to his childhood and upbringing, Tony always just kept to himself and never gifted himself with those types of luxuries.

Now, it was just habit.

Good thing he could easily read him though, those unspoken words going unsaid when his mentor’s hand always found its way to his shoulder.  

Always some sort of physical contact to confirm to him that the kid he witnessed disappear is still right there, it not being a hallucination or a dream he’d immediately wake from.

He also couldn’t possibly thank Tony more for introducing him to the room full of heroes, both who had perished alongside half the universe and who had fought alongside Tony to get them all back.

Excluding Mr. Stark, _as he’s always going to be his hero_ , Thor and Dr. Banner have always been Peter’s favourite members of the original Avengers. So, getting to physically meet them was an honour above all else.

Making Dr. Banner smile almost in awe when Mr. Stark had introduced him, and Peter had immediately said he’s always been a big fan of him. Having read his work for years on Gamma Radiation and other works. The scientist almost tearing up when someone recognised him for being _him_ , the extraordinary Bruce Banner, instead of just the raging green monster.

Mr. Stark bragging about just how intelligent he was for his age, potentially becoming a science bro, just had yet to work out how to call him Tony not Mr. Stark.

_Too bad he was too weary to revel in it as much as he would’ve if he was more conscious, more awake._

Not even bothering to acknowledge the subconscious looks on everyone’s face when they finally figured out just how old the teenager is, and was when taking part in the Berlin fight, he knew it was just a waste of breath to repeatedly defend himself and ~~Mr. Stark~~ Tony.

 _Everyone had an opinion to share_.

Searching down the corridor, out the other side of the room from where they entered, Peter finally found a screening room decked out with _really_ comfy couches. Large enough to house a considerate amount of people, the room was obviously designed for more comfort over quantity.

The room was cast with a low light, so it was slightly visible but not swamping the room in pitch black darkness. The walls were painted a shade of black whilst the floors were adorned with a dark burgundy-red carpet. Plush black couches were positioned throughout the room, making you want to just melt into the comfort of them. A range of different shapes and sizes, even with giant bean bags if you wanted to sit on your own.

Then, set up at the far end of the room lay a 200-inch curved screen, designed for optimum visibility, so that anyone could see what was happening from anywhere in the room.

Just looking at the room immediately settled Peter’s senses, basking in the neutral feeling of it all. As the soundproofed walls made for no outside noises, he almost felt like he could cry at how perfect it was. But, he knew for a fact that he wasn’t going to be able to go to sleep straight away, especially when he was in a completely new environment.

It’s the same every time.

Moving forward to one of the larger L-shaped couches, Peter didn’t even bother to try and ignore the urge to grab one of the throws folded up in the corner of the room as he passed.

Just as he was settling himself on one of the much larger couches, trying to decide what film he wanted to watch, his hearing picked up footsteps heading his way. Turning to see who was joining him, Peter smiled as he spotted Shuri standing in the doorway.

Earlier, Shuri and Peter had immediately hit it off when Tony and T’Challa introduced them. Shuri having been bored and had introduced herself to be Liberian, and before T’Challa could correct her, Peter had finished off the rest of the meme.

 _It was the start of a beautiful friendship_.

Tony and T’Challa regretting introducing the two teenagers, as soon as Shuri’s eyes lit up and the pair began conversing with memes and vines. At one point, Tony having to pull Peter away when Shuri starting talking about his suits, claiming that he was the one that provided him with the tech and that’s not changing anytime soon.

“So, what are we watching?” having seen how tired her new-found friend looked, despite plastering a smile on his face upon seeing her, Shuri didn’t even have to ask why she’d spotted him slipping away from the room.

“Jurassic Park trilogy sound good?” he was going to suggest the ‘Back to the Future’ films but reasoned it was probably best not to. Besides, Peter had fond memories of watching Jurassic Park with May and Ben when he was younger.

“Nothing beats the classics” was the only thing Shuri said before setting up the first movie and grabbing a throw blanket for herself, settling down on the other side of the couch, shrugging when she noticed Peter’s look. “Don’t give me that look, you’ve got one, too”.

“That’s because spiders can’t thermoregulate properly” shrugging, like it was such a casual thing, Peter missed the look she gave him as he instead wrapped the blanket more around his body. Successfully wrapping himself up like a burrito.

He’s learned that when it comes to geniuses, when they gave you _that look_ , it mostly meant they were plotting something. Considering May’s told him repeatedly that _he_ gives the same look before his face in buried in a laptop, book, or notebook, he just knows now to ignore it as best he can _._

Loving how wide the couches were, Peter buried himself back in the back of the couch, tucking his body in on himself like he used to do for ultimate comfort. The blanket bound about his body like a pair of loving arms holding him tight, keeping him warm.

Before Shuri could utter a single word, the film started playing, stealing both of their attention.

It wasn’t long before Peter’s hearing picked up on a few pairs of footsteps, but this time he didn’t bother to turn and look who it was, not wanting to miss any scenes despite having seen it almost a million times.

 _When it came to Jurassic Park, especially the original, it just has the power to make it feel like you’re watching it for the first time all over again. The magic of the movie never dying_.

The small group were as quiet as they could be as they joined the teenagers, Peter not having to even glance up to know whose footsteps those were, heading towards him. Instead, simply holding out a side of the blanket covering him as Tony dropped down next to him. Immediately covering himself with the throw, reaching out to tuck the kid against his side whilst kicking his feet up and rest them on the ottoman just in front of him.

Using his peripheral, Peter noticed T’Challa, Rhodey and Quill settling down on the couches. T’Challa sitting next to his sister, bundling up next to Shuri beneath the blanket whilst Quill simply threw himself down on one of the bean bag chairs.

Rhodey situating himself down in the corner of the couch, sighing as he rested his feet on the ottoman near Tony and T’Challa’s feet, his braces whirring gently.

“So, what’s the movie?” Quill asked, shifting himself to get comfortable.

 _Well, so much for silence_.

“Jurassic Park. Brilliant film about a man who builds a park of dinosaurs” Tony answered, not wanting to spoil anything for the Star-Lord as he’s not actually seen the film before.

“Knocks ‘Footloose’ right out the galaxy” Peter couldn’t help but jab, smirking as the man threw a glare behind him at the teenager, Tony just shaking his head at the two.

“Why would ‘Footloose’ even be on the same level as ‘Jurassic Park’? That makes no sense” Shuri argued, frowning at the sheer thought of it, the injustice. “This film is so much better, ‘Footloose’ comes nowhere near. It is an insult for you to even talk about the two in the same sentence.”

“Alright, let’s just leave it there. If Star-Man over there loves the film, it’s his choice” Tony nodding as Quill thanked him, but of course he couldn’t leave it _completely_ alone, “despite it being a poor choice. But then again, he did get taken before that many _decent_ films came out. Not completely his fault”.

As though ending the mini argument with that, the group soon fell into silence once again, choosing to focus on the movie instead.

The deeper into the film they got, the more people steadily began to join them. Everyone soon deciding to filter into the space, discovering where the previous heroes had disappeared to. Nobody really wanting to leave for their own designated room, as they all knew the inevitable. It being better together, mentally knowing you’re not alone, and if anything were to happen then you’ve got someone there to watch over you.

Knew about the shadows that awaited them all, preying on them as they slept.

There was always something that he loved doing, especially in New York, is people-watching. Just watching random people, strangers, go about their day-to-day routines.

A woman navigating the crowd quickly, never missing a stride as she purchases a hotdog as she has yet to have breakfast. Her alarm not having woke her up on time, or a case of one time too many hits of the snooze button.

A man wandering around one of the small market stalls set up with flowers blooming of all sorts and arrangements, muttering to himself what the flower was that he gave his girlfriend on their first date. His breathing increasing slightly, wanting to plan the perfect proposal as he can’t wait any longer.

Just the little things that help paint the bigger picture, noticing the nameless faces passing by in the day. Watching to see just what people do each day, if they’re in a rush or if they’re just browsing to kill time.

Taking in all the heroes in the room, people who the public idolizes for doing something they can’t; _being_ something they can’t, becoming somebody who matters, arguing about the actual concept of the movie.

The existence of dinosaurs.

It’s just the almost domesticity of it, that gets to him. All of them set up throughout the room, watching a movie that he refused to ever get bored of watching. Throw blankets cocooning people together, like Shuri and her brother, and the Winter Soldier comfortably lazing beside Sam, the duo fighting over who Steve’s best friend is.

_It almost makes it worth it._

Despite having gone through a rather traumatic experience, being ripped from the world they all knew and loved, not being able to do anything to help the others who had been forced to fight to save half their universe.

Just looking at his current position from a third-person perspective, he wouldn’t have believed it if it wasn’t happening right in front of him.

Sat next to Tony Stark with a throw blanket wrapped around them both, his mentor’s arm slung around his shoulders practically fusing him to his side.

The chatter throughout the room silenced almost completely moments before Nedry’s death, Peter not muffling the chuckle at how some of the heroes yelled out in victory over how much they didn’t like the character. How he appeared shady from the beginning, commenting on how predictable his plan was.

A tiny part of Peter held out hope for moments like these continuing in the future, being able to have everyone in the same room in such a casual and relaxed state without anything bad happening. His chest warming at the thought, a picture which would last with him until his dying breath.

 _Like a family_.

 

* * *

 

 

It almost felt as though a wave of warmth washing over him, with the lull of sleep trying to tug him under. His eyes struggling to remain open, Peter having to screw his eyes shut for a few seconds to compel them to not close on him.

Not wanting to fall asleep for a multitude of reasons, the primary one being he didn’t know what waited for him once he did relinquish his hold on consciousness.

He wasn’t a stranger to nightmares, there only being a few instances where his nightmares got so bad where they caused him to startle awake at a loss to his current location.

A few causing him to wake with his hand covering his mouth, muffling his cries, to not wake anyone else in the home but also to not alert his nightmares to where he was.

Trying to distract himself by looking around the room at all the others, he took in how others were beginning to nod off themselves. Shuri already snoozing on her brother’s shoulder, T’Challa resting his cheek on his sister’s head and beginning to finally close his eyes, himself.

Thor leaning back in the armchair he occupied, fingers entwined on his chest, snoring softly.

Others in some state of sleep, or simply delving deeply into a conversation with the other heroes.

Upon feeling Tony’s arm shifting on his shoulder, drawing him further into his side, Peter’s gaze returned to his mentor’s. Meeting his kind and knowledgeable eyes, a depth of understanding present to which Peter refused to even allow himself to think about, the teenager melted into the man’s side.

In his hero’s arms, he’d always feel safe.

 _Like home_.

Not that he’d ever tell him that.

“Don’t fight it, Pete. Just sleep. You’ll be alright” Tony whispered gently to the boy, knowing the type of thoughts running through his head. “You’ll be alright, I promise” as the words flowed from his lips, he didn’t think too much over them.

Just let himself go with the flow in the moment, how right it felt for him to be able to comfort his kid. Let himself feel the almost paternal emotions emitting from a place he thought he’d never feel something from.

Guiding the kid down to rest his head on a pillow he’d placed in his lap, Tony simply watched as his hand found it’s place in the kid’s brown curls, observing his fingers combing through the strands.

It almost felt like his hand was separate from the rest of his body, almost as though it were acting of its own volition.

Tony could visibly see how comforting it was for the teen, but he wasn’t the only one being comforted from the simple action. After having to experience his kid turn to dust literally in his arms, it provided him a sense of comfort as a physical reminder of how _solid_ and _real_ his kid was.

 _And he wasn’t going anywhere_.

It was weird, seeing his hand which used to be capable of such pain and death, bring such peace to his kid.

It should’ve scared him, how protective he felt over this kid who lay using his lap as a pillow.

How _right_ it felt, despite the fact of how this wasn’t _his_ place to feel this. There was nothing linking him to this brilliant kid, not biology, not marriage.

“I’m here” murmuring the words under his breath, he found the words coming from somewhere tucked deep inside his own self.

Maybe words he hoped to hear when he was Peter’s age, from his own father?

_Now that’s a can of worms he didn’t want to open._

The moment Peter felt his mentor’s fingers delve into his hair, almost massaging his scalp, he felt as though curling up like a cat and purring. Ever since getting the spider bite, his senses just magnified the input, which when it came to times like these simply intensified how incredible it felt.

 _Therefore, why he loved head scratches so much_.

It didn’t take long for the movements of the older man’s hand to finally send his protégé of to sleep, the teen’s last thought being that he’ll be seeing his aunt May soon.

Peter’s soft breaths began lulling Tony off to sleep, the Avenger fighting the drowsiness for a few more moments, before giving over to the peace the darkness brought with it. Knowing that if anything happened, they were all somewhere safe, practically the safest place on Earth.

What Tony didn’t see, however, were the looks the rest of the heroes who were still holding onto consciousness were sending him.

Clint, being a father and knowing how it feels to lose their child, nodding to himself at how the billionaire seemingly put the pair of them in a bubble. Never thinking he’d see the day where the man became a father.

The pair not being more alike.

 _Well, like father, like son_.

Wanda, only having seen Stark as the person to blame for the deaths of many innocents, couldn’t help but soften immediately at the sight of the pair on the couch. Not hesitating in tucking the blanket further around the engineer.

Maybe she judged the man too harshly, not fully understanding exactly who Tony Stark was, only what he represented in her eyes.

Steve, who was just grateful the pair had found each other, could see how much they needed one another. Just in the glimpses he’d seen from the pair acting around one another, Steve knew Tony’s a good father to the teenager. He wished he could’ve been there when Tony was younger, maybe he could’ve stopped his parents’ death, but things didn’t work out that way.

He couldn’t help but hope that this kid would be the one to bring them all back together again, as a family, because he missed how it used to be between them all. How easy it all was, how tight of a group they were.

 _If Tony only realised how many times he’d referred to Peter as his kid_.


End file.
